Despertar
by anita675
Summary: [Continuación de Frente a Ti] Con el regreso de Luna y su hijo, y las coincidencias del destino, todos se preparan un momento de distensión. PASEN Y LEAN!
1. Cinco años después

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

**¡Hola a todos/as! Dicen que lo prometido es deuda, y lo prometido lo cumplo. Aquí regreso con la continuación de "Frente a Ti" ubicado a cinco años después de la boda de Harry y Hermione, y centrado en la nueva vida de todos nuestros personajes, en especial, de James y Rose. **

**Para quienes se topan por primera vez con la historia, y posiblemente estén perdidos, iré aclarando algunos "conceptos claves" del pasado. Ahora bien, si desean echar un vistazo a la historia anterior sólo es cuestión de revisar mis historias. **

**A grueso modo:**

**Después de la muerte de Ginny Potter, esposa de Harry y madre de dos hijos: James y Natalie Potter, la situación de la familia cambia radicalmente con Harry enfrascado en la depresión. Con la ayuda de Hermione y la compresión de sus hijos logra salir adelante retomando parcialmente su trabajo como auror junto a Ronald. **

**Por desgracia la cercanía con Harry le trae a Hermione serios problemas con su esposo, Ronald Weasley, lo que finalmente desemboca en la separación y la desazón de su única hija: Rose Weasley. Ésta última logra apoyarse en su primo James, lo cual conllevaría problemas en el futuro. **

**Por otra parte, Harry descubre la infidelidad de su esposa y la complicidad con el pelirrojo, lo cual trae consigo problemas entre los amigos y agudizándose por los celos de Ron por Hermione. **

**Con el tiempo y el transcurso de los capítulos observamos el desenvolvimiento de la relación de amistad entre Harry y Hermione, el apoyo de los primos transformado en otro tipo de amor, la relación de Natalie con el mejor amigo de su hermano, la infiltración de Ronald en terreno enemigo, la aparición del amante de Draco, la verdad sobre el accidente de Ginny y finalmente sobre el verdadero responsable del que la vida de los distintos personaje haya girado en 360°. **

**Dudas, consultas o comentarios no duden en escribirme. **

**Espero leer sus comentarios y saber lo que piensan de ésta continuación prometida, más centrada en James y Rose pero no menos interesante. **

**Un abrazo enorme a todos.**

**BUENA LECTURA.**

**Despertar **

**1° TEMPORADA**

**Capítulo Uno**

"_**Cinco años después"**_

¿Por qué acepto ser la retaguardia? Se arrepentía profundamente ser el espectador de lo acontecido en aquel café muggle, llevaba apenas quince minutos y ya repasaba mentalmente todos los hechizos que usaría con aquel hombre que insistía en coquetearle a su novia; le sujetaba la mano y acariciaba su mejilla con todo derecho, y la suave risa de su novia ante dichos coqueteos le ponía la piel de gallina. Sí, después de cinco años de noviazgo seguía sintiendo celos, y no por desconfianza hacia su novia, simplemente la idea de que otro hombre llamará la atención de Rose Weasley le aterraba, después de todo, siempre seguirían siendo primos.

Una nueva risa de la mujer saco de sus pensamientos a James Potter; llevaba ropa muggle y el gorro del suéter cubría su cabeza y rostro, sentado a espaldas de la pareja podía escuchar su tenue conversación, a pesar de sus sentimientos, le preocupaba la seguridad de la mujer y el extenso tiempo que estaba ocupando para llevar a cabo las averiguaciones. Después de todo, se encontraban trabajando de manera encubierta y cualquier mal movimiento o indicio que hiciera sospechar al mago – que resultaba ser un peligroso mortifago – podría resultar un desastre.

En el departamento de aurores James y Rose eran los mejores magos a disposición del jefe de aurores para desarrollar ese tipo de misiones, varias de ellas, sin mayores peligros y sencillos de resolver si realizaban un correcto trabajo; llevaban trabajando casi tres años y nunca habían fallado. Hoy, después de dos meses de investigación la tarea parecía sencilla; engañar al mortifago fingiendo ser de los suyos para rastrear un número mayor de magos oscuros, según investigaciones paralelas, con la intención de agruparse nuevamente.

Su novia había tomado la decisión de ser quien platicará con dicho mortifago, por tanto, se modificó el color de cabello y ojos para engañar al mago y lograr sacarle la mayor cantidad de información posible. Sin embargo, el excelente trabajo de su compañera no opacaba la intranquilidad del muchacho que fingía leer un periódico; llevaban treinta minutos de plática siendo haber acordado un máximo de quince minutos.

El agudo instinto de James Potter le decía que algo andaba mal.

-_Maldición, ya paso el tiempo mínimo_ – Pensó James pasando la página del periódico – _Vamos Rose…_

-Entonces… - Acusó Rose llevando la taza de café a sus labios – Se reúnen a menudo.

-No puedo decírtelo – Sonrió el hombre de manera misteriosa – Recibimos la orden horas antes; la hora y lugar se trasmiten de manera segura.

-Comprendo – Suspiró fingiendo fastidio – Son importantes las medidas de seguridad.

-Claro que sí – Asintió el hombre desordenando su castaño cabello – Te sorprendería saber nuestros lugares de reunión y demases.

-En serio – Dijo mostrándose sorprendida – Nos encontramos en un café muggle, puedo hacerme una idea. – Rio terminando su café. Al ritmo calculado que llevaba sabía que debía terminar aquella reunión.

Dobló el periódico después de hojearlo mientras continuaba bebiendo café; las risas y coqueteos habían terminado para dar paso a los murmullos, sólo necesitaba cinco minutos para acabar la conversación, los magos se irían y él esperaría otros diez minutos para luego pagar la cuenta y desaparecer. Dejo la taza sobre el plato para coger el periódico pero la visión del mago se concentró en un grupo de personas fuera del café, los cuales observaban hacia el interior, visiblemente concentrados en la pareja tras suyo.

-Claro, la seguridad es primordial – Soltó el mago apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo – Ninguno de nosotros se arriesgaría sin tener refuerzos – Completo llevando las manos hacia la gorra del suéter y colocárselo sobre la cabeza.

Aquel simple gesto desató un verdadero campo de batalla en el café; sólo por instinto el joven auror saco la varita oculta para lograr protegerse de los sujetos que hicieron estallar el vidrio del local con un hechizo. Raudo aplico los hechizos correspondientes para evitar involucrar a más muggle y desmayo a los pocos clientes del lugar. Un estruendo le hizo girarse y observar las mesas hechas añicos mientras la castaña se batía a duelo con el informante y otros dos sujetos, quiso ayudarle pero otros tres magos le impidieron el paso.

Después de la caída de la zona sur, punto estratégico de los mortifagos fieles a Voldemort, y la fuerte custodia del ministerio de magia la situación durante estos cinco años resultaba tranquila para todos, los pocos magos huyeron hacia otros países intentando reagruparse pero los grupos resultaban tan pequeños que sólo merecían la justa y necesaria atención. Según el ministerio, la paz seguiría en la comunidad mágica por varios años.

James Potter creía todo lo contrario.

Una segunda explosión le confirmaba lo que llevaban investigando hace un año; la posible agrupación y entrada de grupos mortifagos. Sí, todos les tenían plena confianza para resolver trabajos de pequeña envergadura y salir airosos pero también sabían que el jefe de aurores – Ronald Weasley – les ocultaba cierta información de las distintas misiones que realizaban, de alguna manera, jamás resolvían el rompecabezas completo.

Desarmó al último oponente para luego desmayarle y salir corriendo hacia la esquina donde Rose se batía a duelo con dos sujetos. Un hechizo había rosado el brazo de su novia desequilibrándole para darle la posibilidad al segundo mortifago – que resultó ser el repugnante informante – de dar el golpe de gracia pero su ágil movimiento le hizo quitarle del camino y recibir de lleno el impacto del hechizo que le hizo volar por los aires hasta los escombros. Un "crac" se escuchó y el agudo dolor de su brazo derecho le indico que estaba roto, sujetando la varita con la mano izquierda inmovilizo a su atacante – quien pretendía darle el golpe de gracia – y protegió a su pareja por segunda vez provocando la distracción adecuada de aquel sujeto para que Rose le mandará a volar con un sencillo hechizo.

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Rose ayudando al auror a incorporarse. Su tembloroso brazo producto de la conmoción le indicaba cuán dañado estaba

-Estoy bien – Acusó sonriendo con dolor. Una sonrisa entristecida de su siempre castaña le siguió – Descuida…

-Lo siento – Susurró besándola la mejilla tiernamente – Me descuide.

-Tranquila – Negó acariciándole la mejilla con su mano izquierda – Debemos llamar a la caballería y trasladar a estos sujetos.

-Y preparar una buena excusa – Suspiró la chica observando el desastre de aquel lugar – Nos espera una buena…

-Como siempre – Suspiro James con orgullo – Es la primera vez que destruimos un lugar muggle. – Menciono pensativo

Una ligera mirada cómplice de su novia le indicaba que el jefe de aurores estaría furioso.

Hace cinco años la comunidad mágica había presenciado la historia más cruel e impresionante de la última década: la muerte de Ginny Potter producto del vil y torcido plan del entonces capitán de aurores Henry Lyon, sólo después de varios sucesos dejaron al descubierto la verdad del capitán y su rol en la zona sur, la obstinación de Draco Malfoy – amante de la pelirroja – y la sed de justicia de Ron Weasley permitieron capturarle donde el beso del dementor fue finalmente su carcelero.

Aquel suceso había cambiado la vida de todos; la amistad de Harry y Hermione se estrechó a causa de la muerte de Ginny – esposa del ojiverde – y el matrimonio de Ron y Hermione lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse, la amistad de los mejores amigos se deterioró – producto de los celos del pelirrojo – y el trabajo absorbió a Ron hasta el punto de infiltrarse entre las filas de la zona sur. A medida que el tiempo transcurrió la verdadera personalidad del capitán de aurores salió a la luz y la unión de todos los actores fue primordial para superar aquella tormenta.

Hoy, Harry y Hermione llevaban cinco años casados y trabajando para Hogwarts, la relación del trío de amigos se retomó y no existían rencores del pasado. El pelirrojo había tomado las riendas del departamento de aurores y la relación con su hija – conflictiva hace algunos años – había mejorado considerablemente gracias a la compresión, madurez y cariño que había aprendido a expresar. Clara muestra de ello; el día que descubrió que el novio de su hija resultó ser su propio sobrino.

-Quieto James – Acusaba un mago sujetando el brazo herido de su compañero con vendas – Debo inmovilizar el brazo.

-Podrías hacerlo con magia, cierto – Murmuro él adolorido

-Deben revisarte en la enfermería, lo sabes – Habló Rose preocupada por la lesión de su novio

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – Preguntó el jefe de aurores provocando tensión en la pareja. No había divisado su llegada

-A simple vista posee una fractura de codo – Informó el joven auror – Sólo inmovilice el brazo para disminuir el dolor mientras se traslada a la enfermería.

-Buen trabajo – Dijo Ron desviando la mirada hacia su hija – Puede dejarnos solos – Indico al joven quien obedeció - ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó observando el pequeño parche en el brazo

-Un simple corte – Acusó la chica esbozando una tranquila sonrisa. Su padre asintió aliviado. – Sentimos lo ocurrido…

-Hablaremos de eso después – Musito el pelirrojo observado el destruido lugar. Una de las características de la pareja era siempre armar un escándalo; explosiones, heridos y la preocupación de equipo auxiliar parecía ser el sello de cada investigación.

Su parte profesional se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de finales producto de su eficacia pero su parte paternal se angustiaba al observar los resultados; la magnitud de los daños le indicaba cuán peligroso resultaron ser aquellos sujetos y lo cerca que estuvo su hija del peligro. Decía peligro porque pensar en la muerte simplemente le parecía inconcebible.

-Duele – Se quejó James producto de un golpe inocente de Rose

-Exagerado – Sonrió la chica

Si el pelirrojo era sincero consigo mismo, la razón porque permitía tan arriesgadas investigaciones era precisamente por aquel muchacho siempre cuidaría de Rose y lo había demostrado desde el inicio.

-Señor – Dijeron – Llevamos los prisioneros a interrogación.

-Sí, por favor – Asintió él observando a los seis mortifagos. No pudo evitar reconocer a algunos de ellos, la imagen de la zona sur agolpó su mente – Avisen a Remus Lupin – Ordeno provocando un gesto extraño en su hija – Este lugar debe quedar impecable en una hora y sin evidencia alguna, entendieron – Expreso al resto del equipo quienes asintieron ante la orden del jefe de aurores.

-Papá… - Musito Rose frunciendo el ceño

-Vamos a la oficina – Dijo Ron sosteniéndole la mirada a su hija. Sin duda, molesta porque otra persona se encargaría de los interrogatorios

-_Aquí vamos otra vez_ – Pensó James rodando los ojos

Al culminar cada investigación aparecía el secretismo del jefe de aurores y la usual discusión padre e hija sobre el procedimiento a seguir, por lo general, les excluían de los resultados finales o la posibilidad de continuar investigando para profundizar en los hechos. Aquella dinámica llevaba casi año y medio y la castaña parecía haber perdido la paciencia con respecto a eso – sobre todo – cuando apenas habían salido ilesos de aquel enfrentamiento pseudo emboscada con los mortifagos.

Se aparecieron en el departamento de aurores sin demasiados problemas; el joven Potter se preparaba mentalmente para la discusión de padre e hija y la reprimenda del pelirrojo por haber caído en la trampa de aquellos sujetos, y la imagen de aquel hombre coquetear con su novia, le ponía de peor humor.

-¿Cómo se encuentran? – Preguntó Remus Lupin apenas ingresaron a la sala de reuniones

-Algo magullado – Respondió James esbozando una sonrisa

-Recibiste mi mensaje – Dijo Ron sentándose

-Sí – Asintió

-Gracias – Musito el pelirrojo desviando la mirada hacia ambos jóvenes. Y luego de un silencio, procedió. – Cometieron graves errores – Comenzó cruzándose de brazos – Sois el mejor equipo del departamento pero su procedimiento es inadecuado.

-Cumplimos con el trabajo – Se defendió la chica imitando del gesto de su padre – Se necesitaba información relevante y la única manera era realizar contacto.

-Bastante… - Soltó James recibiendo una fulminante mirada de su novia.

-Les tendieron una trampa – Continuo Ron frunciendo el ceño – Es posible que la información recolectada sea falsa, los interrogatorios nos darán respuestas concretas. Además, la infiltración debe ser autorizada y lo saben perfectamente.

-No es… - Empezaba a negar el chico pero la firme voz del pelirrojo le interrumpió

-Es infiltración – Afirmó el hombre recibiendo una mirada de su amigo. La arriesgada acción de la pareja le hizo recordar la oscura época que vivió – Conocen los riesgos y personalmente, lo que pienso de ello.

Un incómodo silencio se apodero de la sala de reuniones a raíz de los recuerdos y los momentos de angustia que vivieron a causa de la inesperada infiltración del jefe de aurores hace cinco años, la vil trampa tendida por Henry Lyon provoco que Ron se convirtiera en traidor y colocará a sus seres queridos en peligro, la ayuda de Harry y la captura de Henry permitió comprobar su inocencia. Sin embargo, jamás olvidaría que finalmente él acepto la misión de infiltrarse sin medir las consecuencias.

-Lo sentimos – Acusó James rompiendo el silencio. Aquel tema siempre provocaba tensión – Pensamos sería la mejor opción…

-Hacer desastres en lugares muggles, no es opción – Acotó pensativo – El ministro soporta sus escándalos porque se encuentran acotados a lugares con magia pero el desastre en lugares públicos muggle le sentará fatal. Colocaron en riesgo a personas inocentes.

-Usamos las medidas de protección – Habló Rose manteniendo una posición rígida. Comprendía los reparos de su padre pero estaba cansada de los secretismos y palabras a medias – Cometimos errores, lo acepto. – Lanzó un suspiro descargando una parte de su frustración – No puedo comprender porque insistes en excluirnos – Soltó iniciando la eterna discusión de la cual hacía mención James – Somos perfectamente capaces de llevar una investigación hasta el final, lo hemos demostrado.

-Sé sus capacidades… -

-No, no quiero tus adulaciones – Interrumpió la castaña conociendo el discurso de su padre – El año pasado quede inconsciente porque se omitieron datos relevantes y nos superaron en número, por no decir que trataba de un grupo. Hoy, ocurre exactamente lo mismo y ves las consecuencias – Señalando a su novio – No necesitamos de grandes investigaciones para dar cuenta de cuán organizados están.

-Conoces mi opinión – Soltó el jefe de aurores provocando la salida abrupta de su hija. – Su momento llegará – Completo dirigiéndose hacia James – De verdad, lo siento.

-Yo también – Musito el chico incorporándose de la mesa

-James – Le llamó – No quiero infiltraciones, nunca.

-Sí, señor – Habló este saliendo del lugar para dirigirse hacia la oficina que compartía con su novia.

-Diles la verdad – Soltó Remus luego de varios minutos de silencio – Si siguen realizando investigaciones aisladas provocaras peores accidentes. Si saben a qué se enfrentan…

-Es peligroso – Musito Ronald empuñando las manos.

-Así les expones de peor manera – Rebatió recordando el brazo vendado del chico – En algunas semanas pisará nuestro territorio y deben estar prevenidos.

-Sería predisponerlos, si ellos… - Susurró frunciendo el ceño.

-Hace algún tiempo estabas decidido – Dijo el hombre lobo observando la pelea interna del jefe de aurores – Asignarías tal responsabilidad porque son el mejor equipo de aurores.

-El escenario cambio – Musito fijando la mirada sobre la mesa – Si les involucro, la situación se volverá personal.

-Hablamos de Rafael Lyon, el hermano menor de Henry – Suspiro Remus cruzándose de brazos – Es imposible ser objetivo, lo sabes.

-Es complejo – Dijo sin perder la compostura de rigidez.

-Ronald – Menciono elevando el tono de voz. Sus miradas se cruzaron y la extraña sensación de revivir el pasado les embargo – Si vuelves a cometer el error de guardar silencio; le harás daño a tu hija. De hecho, ya lo hiciste.

-Sí, lo sé – Balbuceo incorporándose de la mesa y caminar hacia la salida

Rafael Lyon

El prófugo que pretendía regresar para rearmar los pequeños grupos de magos oscuros, la detección de aquel hombre se realizó hace dos años y la dinámica de investigaciones aisladas permitieron armar un puzle importante, sólo un grupo pequeño de aurores estaban a cargo de la operación mayor y los contactos dispersos por el mundo regresaban lentamente para rearmar el equipo táctico que capturaría – no sólo a los mortifagos – a Rafael. Por desgracia, las habilidades del mago burlaron los intentos por capturarle en el extranjero y la posibilidad de asignarle tal responsabilidad a James y Rose se aproximaba con cada investigación exitosa.

Sí, comprendía los miedos del jefe de aurores y las implicancias de la captura, puesto que, existía el inevitable reencuentro con el pasado y el simbolismo que representaba un familiar de Henry Lyon. Sin embargo, los miedos del pelirrojo no encajaban en la excesiva aprehensión expresada durante la reunión con ambos jóvenes, levantando el mismo murallón de hace cinco años cuando tomó la decisión de infiltrarse en la zona sur, ocultando la vital información que "cambio el escenario".

Sólo por un segundo el hombre lobo se sintió alcanzado por el pasado.

-¿Por qué nos aleja? – Se preguntaba Rose paseándose por el lugar enfurecida – Llevamos investigando un año y sabemos perfectamente lo que ocurre.

-No quiere involucrarnos – Suspiró James sentado en el pequeño sofá que poseían – Es difícil para él…

-No intentes justificarle – Apunto la chica cruzándose de brazos – Comienza a tener la misma pose misteriosa cuando… - Calló evitando evocar aquel recuerdo.

-Se preocupa por nosotros – Dijo sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos – El destrozo del café muggle debió ponerle los pelos de punta.

-Peores alborotos hemos armado – Suspiró esbozando una ligera sonrisa

-Llegamos lejos – Admitió recibiendo una extraña mirada de su novia – Sea lo que sea, la opción de obtener información de manera directa le hizo recordar aquel tiempo. Además, debí hacerlo y evitar que ese malnacido te tocara – Expresó con celos.

-Solo acaricio mi cabello – Se excusó la chica regresando a su escritorio

-Y tus mejillas también – Bufó frunciendo el ceño – Sujeto tu mano… coqueteaban.

-Un recurso táctico – Expresó encogiéndose de hombros. Un sorprendido James abría y cerraba la boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito! – Exclamó incorporándose del sofá y caminar hasta quedar frente al escritorio – Entonces… entonces…

-Necesitaba información…

-¡Rose Weasley!

-Puedo pasar – Dijeron abriendo ligeramente la puerta, la cabellera pelirroja del jefe de aurores se asomo

-¡Coqueteaste a propósito con otro hombre! – Grito omitiendo la presencia de su tío. Un rubor se agolpó en las mejillas de la chica casi olvidando el enfado que sentía con su padre, sin embargo, las palabras de su novio frente al hombre le avergonzaban. - ¡Y lo hiciste en mis narices!

-¿Qué dices? – Soltó Ron llamando la atención del enfadado chico. De pronto, la rígida conversación de hace algunos minutos quedo olvidada – Rose…

-Papá… - Balbuceo la chica intentando salir de aquel enredo. Sí, había coqueteado con aquel hombre pero sólo por seguirle el juego – No es…

-Sí, como no… - Musito James entrecerrando los ojos

-¡James! – Regaño la castaña incorporándose de su asiento – Sólo estaba bromeando y sólo le seguía el juego.

-Coqueteaste con ese animal – Habló el pelirrojo sorprendido. Por lo general, evitaba indagar sobre las dinámicas de la pareja y se remitía a la información relevante. Comenzaba a comprender porque las investigaciones acaban en alborotos – Oh, vaya… - Silbó

-Silencio papá – Dijo enviándole una gélida mirada – No pensarás que puede interesarme alguien así, cierto – Susurró mirando a su novio.

-Claro que no – Suspiró – No bromees con eso – Se quejó apenado

-Nunca más –

Con el tiempo, el pelirrojo se acostumbró a las demostraciones de cariño de la pareja y la sola idea de verles separados de manera definitiva le parecía extraña, lejana a la realidad. Cuando supo la verdad, comprendió todas las dificultades que pasaron; la confusión inicial, la negación y los múltiples intentos por alejarse, y finalmente, la aceptación de estar enamorados a pesar de existir un vínculo familiar.

-Eh… - Masculló interrumpiendo el beso de la pareja – Necesitaba hablar ustedes.

-No quiero seguir discutiendo – Susurró la chica sujetando la mano de James

-No vine para eso – Afirmó él recordando el real motivo de su visita. Conocía su trabajo de equipo y la decisión de involucrarles escapaba de su dominio; sólo le quedaba confiar – Quiero pedirles disculpas – Aclaró sosteniendo la mirada de la pareja – Cometí el error de marginarles y exponerlos a un riesgo mayor.

-¿Qué sucede papá? – Inquirió Rose preocupada

-Supongo que lo saben – Musito pensativo – Un número cuantioso de mortifagos comienza a reunirse en distintas partes.

-Así es – Asintió James desviando la mirada hacia su escritorio. Un pequeño mapa mostraba los avances de la investigación – Sólo en la comunidad existe… - Calló ante la negación de su tío

-Se aproximan al norte del Londres… muggle – Soltó sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes – Son pequeños grupos y la capacidad para rastrear es poca.

-¿Cuál es su plan? – Inquirió el auror

-Antes de cualquier información – Dijo el jefe de aurores – Quiero saber si están dispuestos a involucrarse.

Un ligero intercambio de miradas le bastó al jefe de aurores para conocer la respuesta.

-Aceptamos – Respondió su hija

-Cojan asiento – Susurró señalando el sofá mientras silenciaba la oficina y del bolsillo de la túnica sacaba un pergamino, lo dejo en el suelo donde mágicamente se desplegaba – Después de la caída de la zona sur… la gran mayoría de mortifagos cayeron presos y los pocos magos prófugos salieron del país o permanecieron ocultos entre nosotros. Se consideró colocar todas las energías en custodiar la zona sur y seguir con prudencia a los prófugos del país.

-¿Por qué no les capturaron? – Preguntó James verbalizando la inquietud que siempre tuvo. – Si estaban identificados…

-Sólo por algún tiempo, el margen de tiempo nos permitió seguirles por casi un mes – Suspiró encogiéndose de hombros – Deben recordar la situación del ministerio, se estabilizo después de varios meses… cuando quisimos iniciar la captura los datos eran inexactos – Musito con culpa – Hoy, los datos proporcionados por ustedes y otros aurores nos permiten obtener una panorámica mejor. Hace tres años se reactivaron antiguos lugares de reunión, puntos de aparición y magia oscura inusual… - Un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un mapa del mundo con varias marcas, la mayoría en Londres – Son los lugares en los cuales han trabajado…

-Un segundo… - Susurró el chico frunciendo el ceño – Son…

-Estos tres años… hemos… - Balbuceo la castaña recibiendo una apenada sonrisa de su padre – Casi todos los lugares son investigaciones nuestras…

-Sí, lo siento – Musito este bajando la mirada – Casi todas… sólo hace dos años logramos vincularlo. – Dijo a medias – Un aspecto importante era encontrar el punto de inicio – Con la punta de la varita señalo un lugar del mapa: España – Como dije, varios mortifagos huyeron hacia el exterior y uno de ellos era Rafael.

-Rafael – Repitió Rose intrigada – Es el líder.

-Sí – Asintió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta – Abandono el país hace algunas semanas y la actividad de apariciones ilegales se incremento

-¿Qué ocurre con los demás? – Masculló el muchacho sin levantar la mirada del mapa

-Ordenamos el regreso de aurores en el exterior – Soltó llamando la atención de la pareja – Vigilaban puntos críticos pero lo mejor es tenerles aquí.

-¿Quién es Rafael? – Vocifero Rose provocando la tensión de su padre. Comprendía la delicada situación del ministerio pero la inusual presencia de un líder – Ningún líder es al azar.

Una orgullosa sonrisa se apodero del pelirrojo mientras sostenía la mirada de su hija, la pregunta y deducción correcta digna hija de Hermione Granger; sería difícil ocultarle la verdad y la situación le llevaría a sacar sus propias conclusiones. De pronto, la imagen de un viejo pergamino llego a su mente para llenarle de incertidumbre y miedo.

-Papá – Insistió

-Rafael Lyon – Confesó pasando la mirada a cada uno. Sus expresiones de recuerdo y confusión le hicieron temblar ante su siguiente afirmación – Es el hermano menor de Henry Lyon.

-Un hermano – Dijo James sorprendido – Ya lo sabías

-Hace algún tiempo – Susurró pensativo – Escuchen, esto lo conocen pocas personas… sólo le llaman por el nombre de pila.

-Comprendo – Dijo su hija observando el mapa - ¿Cuántas personas regresarán?

-Unas veinte – Meditó – Si considero los traslados pedidos en las últimas semanas podría aumentar.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros? – Volvió a pregunta la castaña – Seguiremos investigando…

-Algo así – Suspiró sabiendo que la segunda parte sería difícil – Sí, necesito que sigan investigando pero para capturar a Rafael. – Afirmó ganándose miradas de sorpresa – Su ubicación es desconocida y los intentos por apresarle han fracasado. Sólo puedo confiar en ustedes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo disponemos? – Preguntó el muchacho

-Dos a tres semanas – Repuso el jefe de aurores – Recibirán la colaboración de la sección de rastreo, no conocen la situación por tanto les pido discreción – Acotó a sabiendas que el auror que presidia la sección era Teddy Lupin. Ambos jóvenes asintieron – Quiero pedirles algo.

-Adelante – Dijeron

-Sean cuidadosos – Comentó pensativo – No conocí a Rafael pero sé que buscará venganza. No caigan en su juego.

-¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo? – Inquirió James observando a su tío. Una ligera aprehensión reflejada en sus ojos llamo poderosamente su atención – Tío…

-Confió en ustedes – Afirmó incorporándose del suelo donde estaba sentado – Pueden quedarse con el mapa y les enviaré toda la información del último tiempo.

-Gracias. – Sonrió la pareja observando al jefe de aurores salir de la oficina.

-Antes de comenzar – Dijo la chica doblando el mapa – Hay que pasar por la enfermería a revisar tu brazo.

-Sí, claro – Asintió el aludido.

Un ligero pinchazo en el codo le hizo recordar a James sobre las heridas sufridas en el enfrentamiento; la discusión y las nuevas informaciones le abstrajeron del dolor pero sus nuevas preocupaciones seguían contribuyendo a eso, después de todo, la investigación recomendada por el pelirrojo resulto ser la conexión a ese pasado que tanto daño les hizo, a todos. Su mente voló hacia la afirmación del jefe de aurores, su plena confianza hacia ellos y su sinceridad era decir demasiado puesto que Rose Weasley era su hija, la sola idea paternal de dejarle desprotegida parecía impensada.

Aquellas palabras sólo transmitían un segundo significado, y sólo para él: Cuidar de su novia.

**Continuará… **


	2. Desde Italia

**¡He regresado! Mis actualizaciones serán semanales y espero no atrasarme con éstas. **

**Ya he delineado el escenario de los personajes después de cinco años, y todavía falta conocer la vida de otros, espero no haberles confundido (sobre todos a quien recién este sumándose a la historia) y haber sido lo más clara posible. **

**En el capítulo anterior observamos a un pelirrojo más maduro y serio con el trabajo que lleva a cabo, y por supuesto, llevando consigo los fantasmas del pasado, principalmente atingentes a la infiltración. Su experiencia le hizo tener la política de no recurrir a ese elemento bajo ninguna circunstancia, y menos poner en riesgo a su hija.**

**Por otra parte, Rafael Lyon comienza a realizar sus primeros movimientos inquietando al jefe de aurores, quien debe tomar la difícil decisión de colocar en primera fila a su hija y sobrino, ocultándoles información relevante. **

**Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. **

**Saludos.**

**Despertar**

**1° TEMPORADA**

**Capítulo Dos**

"_**Desde Italia"**_

¿Cuántos años alejados de todo? Casi doce años alejada de sus amigos, siendo testigo mudo, de los difíciles pasajes estos cinco años, soportando en silencio de la pérdida de su mejor amiga, el sufrimiento de sus amigos y la incertidumbre por saber de su estado, y la prensa parecía ser la única vía por la cual enterarse de lo ocurrido en Londres, después de todo vivir en Italia le hacía las cosas difíciles. A pesar de ello, la culpa de solo ser un espectador más le perseguía hasta el día de hoy; después de siete años la culpa por no estar presente en el funeral de su mejor amiga, continuaba.

Sí, Luna Lovegood vivió – hasta algunos días – en Italia después de la muerte de su esposo y padre de su único hijo, la necesidad de encontrar la paz le llevo a salir del país y cortar casi todas sus relaciones, sólo recordaba escribirse esporádicas cartas con Ginny, la última haciendo mención de un gran paso y que pronto le sorprendería. A las pocas semanas, la noticia de la muerte de la esposa de Harry Potter se extendió como la pólvora llenando los distintos medios: la muerte de la mujer le parecía una idea ridícula y la situación tan extraña que los acontecimientos de los últimos años le dejaron con la boca abierta.

El divorcio de sus amigos, la infiltración del pelirrojo y su supuesta traición al ministerio, los rumores sentimentales de Harry y Hermione, los problemas del hijo mayor de Harry, los ataques a Hogwarts, la verdad del accidente en avión, la complicidad del entonces capitán de aurores, etc. Cada situación sacada de un libro de acción y que más tarde dio un brusco y doloroso giro: la hija de su amiga, Gin Malfoy.

Paso horas escuchando el relato pausado de Draco Malfoy; años de sufrimiento e incertidumbre resueltos por completos gracias a la presencia de la pequeña niña, idéntica a sus padres. En aquel instante, supo que debía regresar.

Hoy regresaba a la rutina que dejo hace doce años, la compañía de su hijo en aquel proceso había sido fundamental. Si bien los motivos iniciales habían sido el traslado de él hacia el ministerio de magia, sólo había sido el empujón necesario para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-Si continuas remojando el cereal en leche, sabrá feo – Comentaron desde el umbral de la cocina. Una mirada amenazante le hizo reír – Vale, vale… no digas que no te lo advertí.

-Que gracioso – Suspiró la mujer observando a su hijo prepararse café y tostadas – Sólo comerás eso.

-Sí, voy atrasado – Musito sentándose a la mesa – Debo presentarme con el capitán de aurores.

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó Luna intrigada

-Remus Lupin – Contó recibiendo una ligera sonrisa. Sonrió – Bastante tiempo…

-Mucho… - Dijo recordando al viejo profesor de defensa y buen amigo. Se incorporó de la mesa llevando consigo la última tostada de su hijo, quien protesto – Se enojará contigo si llegas tarde. Date prisa, Joshua.

-De acuerdo – Dijo el aludido incorporándose de la mesa – Te quiero mamá – Se despidió besándole la frente – Que tengas un buen día.

-Igual tú – Sonrió y antes de verle partir, añadió - ¡Joshua, recuérdalo!

-¡Mamá! – Protesto y luego de maldecir quedito, añadió – Sí, lo haré.

El joven castaño de veintidós años salió de la chimenea del ministerio de magia recordando los rostros de infancia: sus tíos y amigos. De seguro, estos últimos debieran cambiar después de doce años y tantas aventuras vividas, la decisión de tomar el traslado ofrecido por el ministerio italiano le daba la posibilidad de volverles a ver y trabajar codo a codo: sí, era completamente consciente que nada era como antes, que todo era más sencillo cuando eran niños.

Se sentía emocionado por reencontrarse con todos después de tanto tiempo, conocía la vida actual de todos por medios de los periódicos y a pesar de las típicas exageraciones hacerse una idea: el matrimonio de Harry y Hermione, el cargo de jefe de aurores de Ron Weasley, los estudios de Natalie como medimaga, y la relación de los primos James y Rose. Un sinfín de acontecimientos difíciles de abarcar en pocas líneas de papel, solo le quedaba esperar.

Un poco aturdido abandono el ascensor en el piso de aurores para luego dirigirse hacia la recepción donde un mago parecía muy concentrado en la correspondencia del día, sin embargo, apenas él se apoyó en el mostrador llamo su atención.

-Buenos días – Saludo el mago cordialmente – Que necesita.

-Buenos días – Contesto Joshua – Soy el traslado de Italia, vengo a presentarme con el capitán de aurores.

-Sí, Remus Lupin – Acusó el hombre sonriendo – Enseguida vendrá, espérelo.

-Gracias – Dijo este observando el periódico de aquella mañana – Permiso – Cogiendo el diario – "Extraño enfrentamiento de aurores y mortifagos en cafetería muggle, ministerio en silencio." – Leyó sorprendido por las imágenes de la portada, éstas visiblemente sacadas desde un ángulo oculto.

-Un verdadero acierto periodístico – Habló un hombre cerca del joven auror. – Y pensar sólo eras un niño…

-He crecido – Acusó él dejando el diario a un lado para luego saludar al hombre – Me alegra verte, Remus.

-Igual yo – Sonrió el aludido observando el hijo de Luna; cabello castaño y ojos azules, idéntico a su madre - ¿Cómo has estado? No hemos sabido nada de ustedes.

-Ya sabes… - Musito el chico – Mi madre ha estado ocupada… después de lo que paso con la tía… es complicado. – Se explico

-Sí, lo sé – Suspiró el hombre lobo haciéndole una seña para que le siguiera, sin embargo, el auror a cargo de la recepción le detuvo – Dime.

-Carta señor – Dijo este extendiéndole un sobre – Un mensajero personal del ministro.

-Llegó una para Ronald – Inquirió sin quitarle la vista la sobre. El incidente del café muggle llegó hacia la comunidad mágica, por ende el ministro de magia estaba enfurecido y sin duda las responsabilidades recaían en ellos. El recepcionista, asintió – De acuerdo, gracias. – Dijo despidiéndose del auror.

-Malas noticias – Habló Joshua observando el semblante preocupado el hombre

-Sí – Soltó guardando el sobre en la túnica – Joshua… - Comenzó – Nos alegra que hayas regresado después de tantos años para trabajar con nosotros, sé lo excepcional que ha sido tu trabajo en Italia, serás de gran ayuda.

-Gracias Remus – Sonrió él mirando el suelo – Cuando supe de la vacante que abrió el ministerio para Italia, acepte de inmediato. Si soy sincero, ya tenía planes para regresar.

-Comprendo – Musito pensativo – Tu madre… regresó contigo.

-Sabes cómo es… - Respondió él cabizbajo recibiendo un gesto del hombre – No quiero presionarle.

-Sí, lo entiendo – Dijo llegando a la oficina de Ron. Toco la puerta pero la oficina parecía vacía, su sentido lobuno le decía que estaba en el origen del problema – Debe estar allí. – Susurró.

-¿Dónde? – Inquirió siguiendo al hombre

-En la oficina de James y Rose – Respondió llamando la atención del muchacho – Ayer tuvieron un percance en la cafetería muggle… - Suspiró doblando en la esquina – Hemos iniciado una investigación sumamente importante, la recolección de datos y rastreo en terreno será crucial, por ello… - Observando de reojo al muchacho – Necesitamos que integres la unidad técnica de rastreo… estarás bajo las ordenes de Teddy.

-Tu hijo – Dijo sorprendido recordando al muchacho – De acuerdo…

-Bien – Susurró llegando a la puerta – Bienvenido Joshua.

-Gracias – Sonrió

Un cosquilleo recorrió la espina dorsal del joven auror apenas el capitán de aurores abrió la puerta luego de tocarla anunciando su llegada; estaba preparado para reencontrarse con el mejor amigo de su madre pero jamás imagino ver a buenas y primeras a su amiga de la infancia y su novio. De pronto, la sensación de regresar a la niñez le avergonzó llegando a pensar que aquello era sólo un simple sueño y no la difícil realidad, después de todo, sabía que al regresar se sentiría así otra vez.

-Asumiré los costos – Decía James apoyado en el escritorio. Joshua observó el brazo vendado y el porte del auror – Que la idea es mía…

-De ningún modo – Negó Ron firmemente – No te arriesgaré a alguna suspensión y dejar la investigación.

-Nos suspenderán de cualquier modo – Rebatió el chico ofuscado – Ordena tres semanas de suspensión a cualquier trabajo en terreno.

-Podría reducirla a una semana – Musito el pelirrojo pensativo – Les daría tiempo para realizar lo teórico y técnico en la oficina. Sí te suspenden, derivarán a Rose a otra unidad para continuar la investigación en terreno – Se explicó preocupado.

-Entonces… - Habló Rose captando la atención de Joshua - ¿Qué hacemos?

-Quizás… - Se detuvo el jefe de aurores al captar la inquisidora mirada de James tras suyo. Se giró encontrándose con Remus y otro muchacho tremendamente familiar – Remus…

-Sentimos interrumpir – Acusó el aludido señalando a su acompañante. De pronto, las miradas se posaron sobre el joven castaño – El señor Lovegood y yo…

-Lovegood – Soltó Ron alzando las cejas visiblemente sorprendido – Eres el hijo de Luna…

-Joshua… - Vocifero Rose provocando sorpresa en su novio – Eres tú.

-Supongo que sí – Balbuceo el chico sintiéndose observado por todos – H-Hola…

No supo cuándo ni cómo… sólo el cabello castaño de la chica nubló su visión mientras le abrazaba por el cuello y él le devolvía el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, después de tanto tiempo, se sintió completo y recibido en su hogar junto a las personas que quería. Su corazón latió con prisa apenas escuchó la risa de la muchacha y sus miles de preguntas, la imagen de su pequeña amiga de la infancia se contrasto con la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos; radiante, hermosa y segura de sí misma.

-Eres un desconsiderado – Regaño la chica golpeándole ligeramente el pecho – No has escrito ninguna carta.

-Lo siento – Se disculpó él esbozando una sonrisa – He tenido bastante trabajo en Italia.

-Italia – Soltó Ron sorprendido – Trabajas en Italia.

-Trabajaba – Interrumpió el licantropodo llevándose las miradas de Ron y James – Desde hoy, trabajara con nosotros.

-En serio – Dijo Rose observando a su amigo con los ojos brillantes. El aludido le devolvió la mirada de igual manera – Es excelente.

-Vaya… - Soltó el pelirrojo parpadeando varias veces. Sorprendido por estar frente al hijo de Luna – Me alegro hayan regresado…

-En realidad… - Musito el joven apenado – Mi madre… pretende seguir en Italia.

-De verdad – Acusó su amiga mirándole sorprendida – Vaya, pensé que volveríamos a verle.

-Sí, lo siento – Susurró bajando la mirada

-Habrá tiempo para ello – Musito el pelirrojo pensativo. Se acercó hasta el joven para abrazarle con afecto, después de doce años, extrañó a ese pequeño niño castaño - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien – Asintió él observando de reojo el acercamiento del joven Potter – Es extraño regresar después de tantos años.

-Comprendo – Dijo Ron dirigiéndose hacia su amigo - ¿Dónde trabajará?

-En la unidad de Teddy – Contesto el aludido – A menos que dispongas de otra cosa.

-No, estarás bien – Dirigiéndose hacia el chico – Harás un excelente trabajo, te lo aseguro.

-Gracias – Sonrió dirigiendo la mirada hacia James - ¿Cómo estás James? – Saludo extendiendo su mano

-Excelente – Respondió él al saludo – Magullado pero bien – Señalando su brazo vendado

-El ministro te envió una carta – Inquirió Remus al jefe de aurores

-Así es – Musito este – Me pide la suspensión de James y Rose por tres semanas… la fotografía del periódico le molesto. Ha soportado los alborotos de este par – Señalando a la pareja en cuestión – Sólo porque su trabajo circula terreno mágico. Hoy posee un reclamo formal de los muggles por lo ocurrido ayer.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó el capitán de aurores – No podemos arriesgarnos a la suspensión.

-Intentaré convencerle – Susurró revolviéndose el cabello – Por ahora, seguirán trabajando – Le dijo a la pareja – No podemos perder tiempo, de acuerdo.

-Sí – Dijeron ambos

-Iré a presentar a Joshua a la unidad – Señaló el licantropodo recibiendo un asentimiento de Ron - ¿Quieres que te acompañe donde el ministro?

-No, gracias – Negó el aludido observando al chico despedirse de su hija. Una ligera sonrisa atravesó su rostro – Joshua… - Llamó

-Sí – Acusó el auror antes de irse

-Dile a Luna… - Inicio provocando sorpresa en el chico – Que pasaré a visitarle en el hospital. – Sentenció

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó el aludido llevándose una sorpresa en Remus y el resto

-La conozco – Sonrió él encogiéndose de hombro – Te pidió guardar silencio, cierto.

-Algo así – Musito apenado

-Lo sabía – Susurró

-Un segundo – Aclaró Rose observando a su padre – Ya viven aquí.

-Bueno… - Balbuceo Joshua – Nos mudamos hace algunos días.

-Se molestará si voy… - Inquirió el pelirrojo

-Es probable.. – Rio el chico

El pelirrojo asintió encogiéndose de hombros mientras recibía las miradas de su hija y sobrino, la posibilidad de que Luna dejase solo a su único hijo – él conociéndole – era nula pues durante doce años siempre fueron un equipo inseparable y ahora, de regreso, la dinámica entre madre e hijo no podía ser muy distinta. Sin duda, la presencia de Joshua le sorprendió llegando en momento menos inesperado, después de años, el regreso de su amiga le parecía increíble.

-Papá – Le llamo Rose – Vas a hablar con el ministro.

-Sí, lo haré – Suspiro este apuntando mentalmente realizar una visita al hospital – Regreso enseguida, sigan trabajando.

-Claro – Dijeron ambos intercambiando una ligera mirada.

Por alguna razón, la actitud del jefe de aurores les parecía familiar.

"Extraño enfrentamiento de aurores y mortifagos en cafetería muggle, ministerio en silencio." Leyó Harry Potter detrás del escritorio de su oficina después de terminar la jornada de la mañana, estaba acostumbrado a las noticias donde la pareja solía armar verdaderos escándalos, sin embargo, la situación ocurrida en el café muggle sería un evento que tendría al ministro de magia bastante molesto.

Nadie debía dudarlo, apenas ingresaron a trabajar en el departamento de aurores; James y Rose se convirtieron en la mejor pareja y su reputación era de las mejores pero la última excursión del equipo había llamado la atención de todos. Sin duda, la mala publicidad y relaciones con los muggles era un tema delicado en la agenda del ministerio de magia.

-¿Qué opinas? – Preguntó su esposa apenas ingreso a la oficina. El aludido dobló el periódico dejándolo sobre el escritorio.

-Es curioso – Musito preocupado – Me sorprende que haya terminado así. Hay que admitir su particular actuar pero es extraño… no expondrían a personas inocentes de manera innecesaria.

-Crees que cayeron en alguna trampa – Dijo la castaña apoyándose en el escritorio.

-No lo creo… - Suspiro sujetando las manos de Hermione – Son precavidos y toman los resguardos necesarios, si algo salió mal es porque los datos eran inexactos.

-Como ocurrió hace algún tiempo – Completó Hermione recordando el periodo de inconsciencia de su hija y sólo porque los datos proporcionados estaban incompletos. Recordó el alboroto que armó James apenas se enteró de la noticia, sonrió – Se encuentran bien, es lo importante.

-Un brazo roto – Suspiró Harry recordando la nota de su hijo – Sólo espero tomen los resguardos necesarios, el ministro debe estar furioso.

-Me imagino – Dijo pensativa – Haz hablado con Ron.

-No, está ocupado con varios asuntos – Habló pensativo – Debe estar preocupado por la situación de los muchachos… recuerda que han tenido bastantes roces.

-Sí, lo sé – Suspiró recordando la noche donde padre e hija discutieron; el continuo desplazamiento de responsabilidades terminaron por colmar la paciencia de la chica – Crees que tenga información relevante y por eso…

-No lo sé – Negó el ojiverde haciendo eco de las preocupaciones de su esposa, después de todo, él mismo temía que el pelirrojo estuviese guardando información relevante. Conocía a su amigo, y haría hasta lo imposible por resguardar la seguridad de su hija. – Lo ocurrido hace cinco años… le hace tomar decisiones de manera más fría. No tomará decisiones apresuradas.

-Eso espero – Susurró Hermione – Irás a visitarles.

-Sí, me preocupa la reacción del ministro – Aclaró incorporándose de la silla – Es capaz de suspenderles y dudo que Ron pueda ayudarles.

-De acuerdo – Asintió la castaña apretando las manos de su esposo y besarle los labios – Dale mis saludos.

-Descuida – Sonrió el moreno – Sólo espero no encontrarme con alguna escena dudosa – Rio cogiendo su abrigo – Suficiente tuve la última vez.

-Si tocarás la puerta… - Regaño Hermione rodando los ojos

-Como si ellos hicieran lo mismo – Repuso él dándole a entender a su esposa el "ojo por ojo…" – En fin, regresaré pronto.

-Supongo que el mensaje es para el profesor de historia, señor Potter – Acusó la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

-Supongo que sí, señora Potter – Sonrió el profesor de defensa – Nos vemos. – Dijo cerrando la puerta

-Cuídate – Escuchó el ojiverde para luego coger rumbo hacia el ministerio de magia.

Luna Lovegood.

¿Cuántos años sin verle? Exactos doce años después de la muerte de su pareja y todo el dolor que conllevó la pérdida, le intentaron ayudar y levantar su alicaído ánimo pero la rubia simplemente se refugió en su trabajo y del cuidado de su hijo: Joshua Lovegood. Sólo le tomo dos meses tomar la decisión y trasladarse a Australia para alejarse del recuerdo del padre de su hijo, ahora sabía que estuvo viviendo en Italia y hoy regresaba a Londres después de tantos años.

Un cálido sentimiento atravesó al pelirrojo al comprender que su amiga se encontraba de regreso, la situación vivida hace algunos años le hizo comprender cuanto le extrañaba y cuanto necesito de una palabra amiga entre tanta oscuridad. Sin duda, le emocionaba volver a verle y recibir una sonrisa suya, y claro, su particular personalidad.

-Soy Ronald Weasley – Se presentó él apenas toco la puerta del ministro. Antes de ver a su amiga debía solucionar un pequeño problema laboral – Puedo pasar.

-Adelante – Acusaron desde el otro lado. El pelirrojo abrió la puerta para encontrarse al ministro de magia detrás del escritorio; Martín Hans, el nuevo ministro de cuarenta años, cabello negro y ojos grises le recibieron – Recibió la carta señor Weasley.

-Así es – Asintió el auror parándose frente al escritorio.

-Supongo que tiene reparos – Musito Martín apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio, el jefe de aurores asintió – Su joven equipo es el mejor, ya lo sabe – Señalo – Cada investigación asignadas durante estos años es lograda con éxito y hemos avanzando en la próxima captura de Rafael, sin embargo, lo ocurrido en la cafetería muggle levanta sospechas, trasciende a la publicidad y las relaciones externas.

-Comprendo – Susurró Ron sin perder la compostura; el ministro conocía la situación actual y la posibilidad de fracasar en la captura le hacía tomar aquella decisión – Sé que colocaron en riesgo y sobre aviso la investigación, la información aislada les hizo subestimar a sus enemigos.

-Cometieron un error… -

-Sí, lo sé – Asintió desviando la mirada hacia el ministro – Después de pensarlo largamente tome la decisión de asignarle la investigación y posterior captura de Rafael.

-Estás seguro – Susurró recostándose en el asiento. Hace algunos meses el auror se había negado rotundamente, la razón principal, su hija – Te negabas.

-Sí continúan así, el riesgo puede ser mayor – Musito

-Conocen la verdad… - Inquirió Martín recibiendo un gesto negativo del líder de aurores – Respeto la decisión, sólo procura colocarles en sobre aviso.

-De acuerdo –

-Ahora el castigo… - Suspiró el ministro incorporándose de la silla – Quedará sin efecto, recuerda decirles que no daré segundas oportunidades.

-Así lo haré – Asintió este pensativo - ¿Cuándo llegarán los aurores?

-En los próximos días – Anunció el hombre – Los permisos están otorgados, serán asignados según estimes.

-Perfecto – Soltó Ron – Algo más.

-No – Negó. El pelirrojo comenzaba a retirarse cuando la voz del ministro le retuvo – Si hubieses dado la autorización. Hoy, tendríamos la ubicación exacta. – Comentó a espaldas del auror quien apretaba con fuerza el picaporte – Había un auror dispuesto en Italia para tal misión.

-Hoy, reafirmo esa decisión – Habló el jefe de aurores sin mirar hacia atrás – Nadie será infiltrado.

-Como quieras… -

Hace aproximadamente seis meses tuvo la autorización de infiltrar a un auror oriundo de aquel ministerio, sólo una simple firma daría curso e instrucción al proceso de infiltración de un joven auror en Italia, sin embargo, el pasado del jefe de aurores le impidió dar dicha autorización. Hoy, reafirmo la decisión de negarse y agradeció a Merlín no cometer tal estupidez por segunda vez, porque jamás se hubiese perdonado haber infiltrado al hijo de Luna Lovegood.

Sin más, el pelirrojo abandono el piso del ministro de magia para dirigirse hacia las chimeneas y posteriormente coger un viaje hacia el hospital mágico.

Una inocente amistad de niños… Sí, él sabía sobre la antigua amistad de ambos cuando apenas si cumplían diez años, prácticamente desde que tenía uso de razón fueron buenos amigos y claro él sólo lo veía como una linda amistad de crío, después de todo, en aquel tiempo nunca vio a su prima con otros ojos. Sin duda, sólo la presencia de Teddy en la época escolar le hizo despertar tales sentimientos por su ahora novia, parecía absurdo que después de tantos años se sintiera inseguro por una amistad de niños, era ridículo.

Sin embargo, el efusivo abrazo de su novia y las miradas dedicadas hacia ella por parte de Joshua le hicieron cuestionarse. Apenas ingreso a la oficina los ojos del chico buscaron la figura de Rose y cuando la encontró no hubo nadie que pudiese desviar su atención, así lo sintió él y por ello le dedico tan profunda mirada que incluso su tío Ron se percató.

Aprovecho la ausencia de su novia para rebuscar en los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta encontrar una pequeña llave, la cogió observándola brillar a la luz del sol y luego introducirla en el último cajón de su escritorio personal, la pequeña cerradura hizo "clic" abriendo el cajón. Extrajo una conocida cajita verde para luego abrirla y admirar la pequeña incrustación de esmeralda sobre ambos anillos bañados en oro.

"Estos anillos serán tuyos". Había dicho su padre hace cinco años, en aquel entonces la idea de casarse le parecía lejana y más por la situación que vivían, sin embargo, el escenario había cambiado y estaba completamente seguro de pasar el resto de sus días con la mujer que amaba. Ahora bien, estar decidido no implicaba directamente que no tuviese miedo.

-"¿Por qué tiene que ser difícil?" – Se preguntó por enésima vez. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que retrocedió en la decisión.

-Hay alguien – Dijeron desde el otro lado de la puerta. Al reconocer la voz de su padre, guardo la cajita en su lugar y después de cerrar el cajón con llave, le dio permiso de ingresar - ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó el ojiverde de buena gana.

-Mucho mejor – Sonrió el aludido saliendo detrás del escritorio y abrazar a su padre – Leíste la noticia, cierto – Suspiro resignado

-Sí, supongo que la fotografía no capta la realidad – Habló este preocupado - ¿Qué ocurrió ahora?

-Al parecer caímos en la trampa – Soltó frustrado – Es difícil saberlo, pensábamos sacarle información a un mortifago pero estaba protegido por otros.

-¿Cómo hicieron contacto? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Su hijo se revolvió el cabello con frustración y culpa – James…

-La peor idea, lo sé – Suspiró apoyándose en el escritorio y sujetar su brazo con culpa – Ya recibimos los regaños correspondientes, y claro las discusiones pertinentes.

-Me imagino – Musito el hombre preocupado – Sabes que jamás permitiría eso.

-Sí, lo sé – Asintió observando a su novia ingresar

-Hola – Saludo la joven a Harry - ¿Qué sorpresa?

-De visita – Sonrió el aludido saludando a la chica – Me comentaba la pequeña batalla de ayer con Ron – Se explicó provocando un suspiro de la auror

-La misma discusión – Contó dejando varias carpetas en el escritorio – Aunque le afecto el procedimiento que empleamos – Confesó apenada.

-Comprendo – Susurró el ojiverde – Y el ministro…

-Nos iban a suspender – Comentó James encogiéndose de hombros – Y ahora recibimos la escueta notificación del ministro de que no existirían castigos.

-Son buenas noticias – Expuso Harry sorprendido por la decisión – Procuren mantener la confianza del ministro y controlar sus alborotos.

-Díselo a James – Suspiró Rose recibiendo una mirada ofendida de su novio

-Sí, claro – Soltó este de manera irónica

-¿En qué trabajan ahora? – Inquirió el moreno evitando alguna discusión. Sin embargo, el prolongado silencio de la pareja le causo un mal presentimiento.

-Nada…

-Papeleo – Dijeron al unísono mirándose – Prácticamente nada, sólo el aburrido papeleo de siempre – Aclaró James sonriendo con seguridad

-Ya veo – Susurró el profesor de defensa inseguro de la veracidad de los hechos – Bueno… no habiendo novedades, es mejor…

-¡Es cierto! – Exclamó la chica provocando la atención del moreno y el bufido de su novio – Adivina quién regreso.

-Regresar… - Dijo Harry intrigado por la emoción de la chica. Su primera reacción fue pensar en el rubio Malfoy pero parecía ilógico considerando la sonrisa de la chica. Ladeo la cabeza pensativa - ¿A quién te refieres?

-Luna y Joshua Lovegood – Aclaró sorprendiendo al ojiverde – Joshua trabajará con Teddy.

-En serio – Habló este sorprendido. No terminaba de creer que su amiga e hijo regresarían, ya pasaban doce años – Vaya sorpresa…

-Imagínate nosotros – Dijo la chica sonriente – No veía a Joshua desde que éramos niños – Comentó pensativa.

-Igual que todos – Musito observando de reojo la expresión de su hijo. Sin duda, la presencia del chico incomodaba a James – Luna…

-Se encuentra trabajando en el hospital – Informó James intentando apaciguar las sospechas de su padre – Al parecer no quería que supiésemos ese detalle.

-Comprendo… -

-¿Por qué será? – Preguntó Rose intrigada – Después de doce años…

-Perdió al padre de su hijo… - Comentó pensativo evitando recordar detalles – Cuando marcho perdimos contacto y la pérdida de su mejor amiga… debió ser difícil.

-Es cierto – Dijo James apenado – No recuerdo que estuviese…

-No todos soportan las perdidas – Sonrió Harry recordando su particular manera de evadir la realidad – Cada quien evade su propia realidad…

-Papá – Menciono el chico sujetando el hombro de su padre – Supongo que para la tía es difícil aceptarlo…

-Debe ser…

-Mi padre iba a visitarla – Comentó Rose – Intuyó que estaba trabajando en el hospital.

-Vaya – Sonrió el moreno – Y Joshua trabajará con Teddy – Medito enviándole una discreta mirada a su hijo - ¿Dónde trabajaba antes?

-Italia – Dijo la chica

-Italia – Suspiró Harry recordando a Draco y Gin. De pronto, una ligera sonrisa atravesó su rostro – Interesante.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Inquirió su hijo

-Quiso estar cerca de ella – Musito para si – Estará Joshua en la unidad.

-Creo que sí – Respondió la joven

-Iré a visitarle – Dijo pensativo. Se acercó a los jóvenes para despedirse – Supongo que les veré en casa, cierto.

-Claro – Asintió James – De seguro nos tendrán en la oficina un buen tiempo – Bromeó

-De acuerdo, cuídense.

-Nos vemos – Se despidieron ambos. Apenas Harry salió de la oficina, la pareja intercambio algunas miradas – Ahora entiendo a mi padre – Susurró la joven – Es difícil ocultar la verdad.

-Sí, lo sé – Dijo este acercándose a su novia para abrazarle – Ya hizo suficiente involucrándonos, y no quiere hacerlo con el resto.

-Cuando avance la investigación lo sabrán – Musito Rose contra el pecho del chico.

-Cuando capturemos a Rafael, lo sabrán – Afirmó el pelinegro – Cuando nadie corra peligro, te lo prometo.

Porque guardar silencio era fundamental para cualquier investigación, y más cuando involucraba vestigios del pasado, si lograban capturar al hermano de Henry evitarían cualquier tipo de rearme. Sí, el costo del silencio parecía alto pero sabían que los beneficios serían superiores, y por otra parte, poseían la confianza suficiente para llevar a cabo tal misión, no por nada, el equipo que formaban era de los mejores en el departamento de aurores.

Nada podía fallar.

-Harry – Habló Teddy recibiéndole afectuosamente – Que bueno verte.

-Lo mismo digo – Sonrió el aludido - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien – Suspiro él – Con bastante trabajo…

-Me imagino – Susurró recordando la noticia de aquel día - ¿En qué trabajan?

-Básicamente rastreo – Señalando varios mapas regados por el escritorio – Dando forma a la información recolectada y traduciéndola en operativos en terreno. Es bastante información y no siempre es verídica.

-Comprendo – Musito intrigado. Su rastreo elemental estaba oxidado después de cinco años pero sabía identificar focos hostiles en un mapa, varios de ellos, rodeando zonas muggles pobladas – Supongo que los grupos en terreno son de ayuda, cierto.

-Bastante – Asintió el mago – Son pocos pero importantes… esperamos un grupo de apoyo para emprender las operaciones de mayor complejidad.

-Grupo de apoyo – Reiteró ladeando la cabeza – Tengo entendido que ese trabajo lo realizan James y Rose.

-Sí, también lo pensaba – Confesó Teddy a su padrino. Evitando alzar la voz, añadió – A todos nos sorprendió pero fueron asignados a otra investigación. Al parecer tendrán acceso a datos profundos, la mayoría de las carpetas fueron enviadas a su poder.

-Vaya – Murmuró pensativo – Que dice tu padre…

-No mucho – Dijo él – Se encuentra a cargo de asignar los traslados, ya lo sabes – Sonrió

-Recién lo supe – Acusó este esbozando una sonrisa – Me sorprendí bastante…

-Igual yo –

-¿Dónde?

-Se encuentra aquí – Señalando la oficina continua – Al parecer está familiarizado con el trabajo, según parece estuvo tras un grupo de mortifagos.

-En Italia – Soltó sorprendido, Ted asintió – Puedo verle

-Claro – Afirmó el auror

-Gracias.

"Estás coordenadas indican la colisión a tierra por parte de un avión… es el avión en el cual viajaba Ginny". Simplemente observar los mapas le hizo recordar la noticia que marco y cambió su vida para siempre, a partir de allí, nada volvió a hacer como antes; la mentira, el dolor y la oscuridad formaron parte de su vida por algún tiempo. Su entonces matrimonio caía a pedazos y su esposa Ginny se involucró en una relación paralela con Draco Malfoy. Aquel día le decía adiós para encontrarse con su amante, sin embargo, nadie imagino que la despedida sería para siempre.

Al principio todos creyeron en el accidente muggle y lo aceptaron varios años pero después la cruda verdad les alcanzó, y la obsesión de todos les llevo a la única verdad: Henry Lyon había dado la orden de asesinarle con el único fin de sabotear los planes del ministerio para interferir en la zona sur, antiguo punto de reunión de mortifagos, y por algún tiempo lo consiguió, sin embargo, jamás consiguió tapar el sol con un dedo. Sólo la obsesión de Draco Malfoy por saber la verdad les llevo a recuperar a la pequeña Gin, la hija que Ginny nunca conoció y dio la vida por que sobreviviera.

Sin duda, la mención de Italia y grupos mortifagos le ponía los pelos de punta, le preocupaba la seguridad de la niña y no podía obviar el hecho que Luna y su hijo estuviesen viviendo allí. Demasiada coincidencia para cuatro personas cercanas a él.

-Estás ocupado – Acusó apenas abrió la puerta. Un sorprendido Joshua le devolvió la mirada, sonrió – Me ofenderé sino recuerdas a tu tío favorito.

-En realidad, lo era Ron – Bromeó el aludido reconociendo al ojiverde – Supongo podrás perdonarme.

-Sólo si recibo un abrazo – Rio ingresando a la oficina. El castaño salió detrás del escritorio y saludo al moreno con un abrazo – Me alegro de verte, cuanto tiempo muchacho – Soltó revolviendo graciosamente el cabello del chico – Has crecido bastante.

-Sí – Dijo apenado – Me alegro estar en casa.

-Así es –

-¿Cómo supiste? – Inquirió

-Vine a visitar a los chicos – Señalo él – Me enteré por Rose.

-Oh, ya veo – Dijo sonriendo – Supe que trabajas en Hogwarts.

-Así es – Asintió satisfecho – Hace mucho deje el trabajo de auror… - Susurró con melancolía - ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué han hecho estos años?

-Bueno… - Suspiro Joshua – Hemos vivido los últimos años en Italia, trabaje para el ministerio en cuestión. Hace algunas semanas recibí la oferta de trasladarme y lo acepte.

-Comprendo… - Musito pensativo – Y Luna…

-Vino conmigo – Sonrió ligeramente – Se encuentra trabajando en el hospital.

-Se encuentra bien –

-Sí – Contesto pensativo – Harry… - Suspiro incómodo – Siento el fallecimiento de tía Ginny… estábamos en Australia cuando leímos la noticia.

-Gracias Joshua – Dijo Harry tranquilamente – Me imagino la pena que provoco la noticia en ustedes, en Luna.

-Sí, bastante – Confesó recordando el impacto que causa la muerte de Ginny en su madre – Mi madre paso varios días sin procesar por completo la noticia, sólo cuando logro aceptar su muerte, lloro. A pesar del dolor que sentía… no tuvo la fuerza para asistir al funeral.

-Es difícil despedir a tus seres queridos – Murmuro este – A veces prefieres guardar la mejor imagen de quien partió.

-Debe estar debatiéndose entre ir o no – Sonrió Joshua –

-Estoy seguro que irá – Afirmó el ojiverde – Haría una visita al hospital pero de seguro tiene suficiente con Ron.

-Estoy seguro – Rio el chico – Me alegro que sea feliz – Añadió refiriéndose al matrimonio con la castaña – Me sorprendió la noticia… mi madre rodo los ojos y rio, según ella, lo sabía – Confesó provocando sorpresa en el ojiverde

-Como buena amiga, nos conoce – Suspiró este – Debes visitar a Hermione y Natalie.

-Por supuesto – Asintió el joven – Nat tenía ocho años…

-Sí, ahora estudia en la escuela de medimagia – Dijo – Y con Hermione seguimos en el colegio.

-Ya veo

-Bien – Suspiro el moreno extendiéndole la mano – No quiero quitarte tiempo, cualquier cosa que necesites sabes dónde encontrarme – Se explicó recibiendo el apretón de mano del chico – Además, está Rose.

-De acuerdo – Sonrió Joshua – Dale mis saludos a Hermione.

-Claro

Salió de la oficina del muchacho intrigado por la presencia de la rubia y los años fuera de Londres, sin duda la muerte de Ginny le afecto tremendamente y no le culpaba. Sin embargo, la parada en Italia le hacía intuir una doble intención y le conocía lo suficiente para saber que apenas supiera de la noticia atravesaría el mismísimo infierno con tal de cumplir cualquier promesa. Sí, Harry Potter sabía que después de aquel episodio la rubia se había prometido conocer a la hija de su mejor amiga.

Y posiblemente el pelirrojo también lo supo.

¿Por qué sino saldría corriendo al hospital a visitar a su antigua amiga?

**Continuará…**


	3. Encuentros y particularidades

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

**Después de mucho tiempo… **

**Siento haberme retrasado con la historia, la verdad no he tenido demasiado tiempo para las actualizaciones, ahora comenzaré a retomar la costumbre de publicar. **

**Con respecto a la historia, vemos la incorporación de dos personajes (ausentes en la historia anterior "Frente a ti"), Luna y Joshua Lovegood quienes han regresado a Londres después de una larga temporada fuera. **

**El segundo se integró al ministerio siendo compañero de James y Rose, y el mejor amigo de la infancia de Rose. Por otra parte, Luna retomará sus funciones en el hospital. **

**Mis comentarios del capítulo, abajo. **

**Disfruten la lectura. Saludos.**

**Despertar**

**1° TEMPORADA**

**Capítulo Tres**

"_**Encuentros y particularidades"**_

_-No puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión – _Decía Ronald hace doce años _– Ni quisiera un poco – _Volvió a intentar ante la negativa de su amiga. Se encontraban en la estación del tren, y a pesar de recibir órdenes estrictas de la involucrada, se había aparecido en la estación para despedirse y quien sabe, convencerle de quedarse en Londres.

_-Necesito irme – _Dijo en apenas un susurro, sujetando la mano de un pequeño Joshua de diez años _– Alejarme de aquí – _Se explicó deshaciendo el abrazo con el pelirrojo _– Estaré bien, regresaré._

_-Nunca te olvides… - _Susurró este besándole la frente _– Aquí te esperan personas que te aman._

_-Descuida, sé cuál es mi hogar – _Afirmó escuchando la última llamada del tren _– Cuídate Ron._

_-Igual tú – _Musito para luego colocarse a la altura de Joshua _– Cuídala Josh. _

_-Te lo prometo, tío Ron - _ Dijo el niño muy seguro.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Una inexplicable sensación atravesó a ambos amigos y la ansiedad se apodero de ellos, la acción primaria de la rubia hubiese sido pedirle al hombre alejarse y respetar su decisión de distancia, sin embargo, la reacción del pelirrojo apuro primero y dominado por un simple impulso acortó la distancia existente para abrazarle con fuerza. Su instinto le pedía alejarse más su cuerpo no reaccionaba y la emoción se agolpó en su garganta, los recuerdos le inundaron y la pérdida de su mejor amiga lleno su mente, porque la imagen de su amigo le recordaba a ella.

Se aferró al cuello del hombre y sollozo mientras sentía el abrazo afianzarse; la emoción le embargaba y ya no deseaba poner resistencia, la despedida de hace doce años regreso a su mente y sonrió tristemente pegada al pecho del pelirrojo. No podía ni quería seguir negándolo; regresaba a su hogar.

-Siempre… siempre encuentras el modo de desobedecer – Regaño la rubia golpeando el pecho de su amigo – Eres testarudo.

-Eres ilusa – Se carcajeo el hombre besando la frente de su amiga – Si piensas que estaré de brazos cruzados esperando noticias, te equivocas.

-Joshua…

-No dijo nada – Volvió a reír deshaciendo ligeramente el abrazo y sujetar la barbilla de la mujer – Dame un poco de crédito, por favor. – Sonrió recibiendo el mismo gesto – Supongo que cumplió su promesa.

-Sabes que sí – Musito limpiándose las lágrimas – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Alguien tiene serios problemas de atención, doc – Bromeó él sujetando el rostro de la rubia – Doce años y piensas que pasaré de ti.

-No quiero distraerte – Negó alejándose algunos pasos hacia atrás – El jefe de aurores debe estar trabajando. – Bromeó

-Un cuerno los títulos – Vocifero el pelirrojo con seriedad y amargura impresa en su voz – Casi pierdo la vida por eso. – Confesó, trayendo consigo la atención de la rubia.

-¡Maldición Weasley! – Habló Luna acercándose para golpearle el pecho con fuerza – Eres un verdadero idiota, en qué pensabas cuando lo hiciste… - Recrimino recordando los periódicos en los cuales mencionaban a su amigo como traidor, sólo el tiempo le hizo saber que siempre se trató de una infiltración.

-Oh, si te importo – Soltó alegre sujetando las muñecas de la rubia – Ves que sí.

-Idiota – Bufó soltándose por completo – Haberte separado te volvió inconsciente

-Golpe bajo, doc – Acusó el pelirrojo haciéndose el ofendido – Escucha – Musito sujetándole los hombros – Sé lo extraño que debe ser regresar…

-Discúlpame – Susurró bajando la mirada – Debí regresar apenas supe la noticia de Ginny.

-Jamás te culparía de algo – Respondió buscando su mirada – Has regresado y es lo único que importa.

-Me alegro de verte – Soltó al fin mientras abrazaba a su amigo por la cintura – Disculpa los golpes.

-Olvídalo – Rio este – Debes disculparme por armar la escena en pleno hospital.

-Maldición – Balbuceo la rubia recibiendo una nueva carcajada de Ron. Apenas levantó la mirada pudo comprobar que todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, suspiro - ¿Quieres un café? - Preguntó sintiéndose apenada.

-Claro – Asintió sin quitar su sonrisa – Admítelo, regresas con estilo.

-Una portada en el periódico – Suspiró la mujer ingresando a la pequeña cafetería del lugar – El jefe de aurores alterando el orden público, una vergüenza. – Se burló.

-Mi acción del día – Comentó encogiéndose de hombros – No soy el objeto preferido de la prensa.

-Presiento que cambiará eso – Rio Luna sujetando su café – Hay problemas, cierto. – Comentó recordando el periódico de la mañana.

-Hago lo posible por controlarlo – Suspiró desviando la mirada – Es difícil, si tienes a un equipo bastante explosivo.

-James y Rose – Soltó sonriendo ligeramente – Apenas supe la noticia pensé en ti y tu reacción. – Menciono refiriéndose a la relación que sostenían.

-Soy obvio, cierto – Sonrió bebiendo un sorbo de café – Sí, ocasione bastante alboroto en el castillo. Les vi besarse, no lograba comprenderlo… sabía que Rose salía con alguien y siempre se negó a decírmelo, sin embargo, jamás insistí porque le veía tan feliz. Casi pierdo el control, la peor parte se la llevo James – Confesó recordando los puñetazos que se llevó el joven.

-Finalmente, lo entendiste – Susurró Luna sujetando la mano del hombre – Te arrepientes.

-No, nunca – Negó pensativo – Sé que cuida y cuidará de Rose en cualquier circunstancia.

-Has cambiado – Dijo divertida observando al hombre frente suya.

-Un poco – Admitió él sin dejar de sonreír.

-Harry y Hermione – Inquirió a medias – Siguen juntos.

-Crees que alguien pueda separarles – Contesto alzando las cejas – Siguen y seguirán casados… - Sujeto con fuerza la mano de su amiga, añadiendo – Comprendí la verdadera felicidad de Hermione y lo infelices que seriamos estando casados. Mi relación con Rose, salvo excepciones, es perfecta…

-Comprendo…

-Y tú – Soltó ladeando la cabeza – Alguien menciono Italia…

-Joshua… - Suspiró rodando los ojos – Sólo los últimos cinco años.

-Mucho trabajo – Tanteo sabiendo que la muerte de Ginny era un tema delicado para la rubia.

-Bastante – Musito jugando con su taza y observando lo imposible que sería seguir guardando silencio, confeso – Es preciosa… sus ojos. – Susurró recordando la primera vez que visito a la hija de Ginny.

-Sí, lo sé – Asintió Ron – Alguien recibirá un buen hechizo por ocultar información – Medito repasando mentalmente varios de ellos – Maldito hurón…

-Le pedí discreción – Rio la mujer – No pensaba fallarle a ella.

-Jamás lo harías

-Me contó la historia – Susurró apenada – Me sorprendí del amor que transmitía por ella, cada palabra referida hacia Ginny estaba cargada de ese sentimiento y por supuesto el amor que siente por su hija.

-Sí, lo sé – Suspiro el pelirrojo acostumbrado a ese Draco Malfoy. – Sin duda, lo que vivieron dejo una profunda marca en él. Cuando le vi después del funeral, parecía un trapo viejo sentenciado a la basura… sólo la sed de justicia y posterior reencuentro con su hija le hicieron sentir un nuevo motor por el cual vivir.

-Sólo vive por ella – Sonrió Luna tristemente – ¿Quién lo diría? Draco.

-Huroncito… - Soltó de buena gana – ¿Qué debes hacer ahora? – Preguntó

-Debo recibir a un practicante – Suspiró jugando las servilletas de la mesa – Ocupe el lugar de la antigua supervisora y es ahora mi responsabilidad.

-Comprendo – Musito Ron – Supongo que nos veremos, cierto.

-Tengo trabajo… -

-No funcionará – Negó frunciendo el ceño – Hace doce años me dijiste exactamente lo mismo, te hice caso y luego terminaste marchándote. – Explicó algo molesto – No pienso cometer el mismo error.

-Yo tampoco – Sonrió revolviéndole el cabello graciosamente a su amigo – No pienso irme, lo juro.

-Entonces…

-Me puedes encontrar aquí, lo sabes – Confesó incorporándose de la mesa seguida de Ron – Y si prefieres, puedes sonsacarle información a Joshua.

-Perfecto – Dijo él sonriendo acompañando a su amiga fuera de la cafetería – Te advierto que recibirás visitas; Harry y Hermione no quedarán atrás.

-Sí, lo sé – Suspiro pensativa – Sin embargo, su prudencia es mejor a la tuya.

-Son detalles – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Sólo por algunos días puedo presumir que soy el único que te ha visto.

-El primero es Draco – Picó la mujer

-Los animalitos de campo no cuentan – Rebatió llegando a la sala de espera – Cualquier cosa que necesites, aquí estaré – Expuso

-Gracias Ron – Sonrió la mujer acercándose para besar la mejilla del pelirrojo.

Sin más, el jefe de aurores se retiró del hospital sin borrar la sonrisa que permanecería por el resto del día sobre su rostro, sin perder el buen ánimo regreso al departamento de aurores. Sólo por algunas horas se olvidó por completo de la captura de Rafael y los miles de problemas que debía atender.

O casi todos.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó Remus apenas ingreso a la oficina del pelirrojo – James y Rose te buscan.

-Eh… - Balbuceo el auror saliendo de sus pensamiento - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Encontraron algo – Informó preocupado – Hay evidencia que Rafael traspaso la frontera muggle hace tres horas.

-¿Están seguros? – Preguntó incorporándose de la silla

-Sí – Asintió el capitán de aurores – Quieren preparar la salida para las próximas horas.

-Salida – Se giró el pelirrojo antes de salir de la oficina – No pueden salir, es mejor dejarle la misión para otro equipo.

-Les dije exactamente lo mismo, ya les conoces

-Maldición – Susurró apresurando el paso hacia la oficina de la pareja

Demasiado pronto.

Se repetía constantemente el pelirrojo caminando por los pasillos del departamento de aurores, debió prever que sucedería apenas tuviesen la investigación en sus manos, lo que parecía absurdo para la mayoría de los aurores, para ellos representaba una oportunidad para extraer la mayor cantidad de información. Así había pasado durante tres meses donde el equipo original a cargo no obtuvo ningún resultado viable, sin embargo, la posibilidad de encontrarse con aquel sujeto le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿Qué opinas? – Acusó James marcando el mapa – Son puntos habilitados y seguros.

-Podría estar intervenido – Musito la chica repasando el mapa mentalmente – Hay tres horas de atraso y estamos a des tiempo.

-Sí, lo sé – Suspiro borrando las marcas – Otra opción sería…

-¿Qué hacen? – Acusó Ronald apenas atravesó la puerta – No saldrán a terreno.

-Papá, la información indica…

-Sólo saldrán cuando exista la posibilidad real de capturar a Rafael – Concluyó el jefe de aurores severamente – Tu lesión debe recuperarse – Observando a James

-Cumplimos ordenes – Musito Rose sosteniéndole la mirada a su padre – Y capturar a Rafael es una.

-Irá otro equipo – Sostuvo el pelirrojo

Un bufido escapo de los labios de su hija.

¡Merlín y toda su gloria! ¿Por qué el destino jugaba así con él? Sólo faltaba un mes para terminar el informe de egreso y sería libre de graduarse con honores de la escuela de medimagia, las últimas semanas llevaba un trabajo excelente junto a su supervisora de turno y sólo restaban cuatro semanas para salir con un "sobre saliente" de su práctica de egreso. Sin embargo, la jubilación de la profesional y la incorporación de otra medimaga le tenían de malhumor, la sola idea de adaptarse a una desconocida – porque era nueva – le parecía absurda.

Un apresurado Mike caminaba por los pasillos del hospital rumbo al cuarto de personal, llegaba tarde y antes de reunirse con su profesora debía recoger algunos papeles en la unidad de primeros auxilios. Su atraso se debía a la visita realizada a su novia en la escuela de medimagia, llevaba tres años estudiando y a pesar de la distancia seguían amándose como el primer día. Apresurando el paso ingreso al cuarto sin percatarse que alguien se encontraba cambiando de ropa, lo grave del asunto era que se trataba de una mujer.

Un sonrojo se agolpó en las mejillas del joven medimago al contemplar la perfecta figura de una mujer de no más de cuarenta años; delgada, cabello largo rubio y ojos azules de los cuales se quedó prendado por escasos cinco segundos, los suficientes para balbucear una disculpa y salir de allí, después de todo, dicha mujer se encontraba en ropa interior tan abochornada como él. Su vergüenza aumento al percatarse del letrero que colgaba de la puerta "Mujeres", la prisa y despiste le hizo coger la puerta equivocada.

Sin cambiarse y todavía con la imagen de la rubia mujer dándole vuelta en la cabeza camino hacia primeros auxilios, necesitaba los papeles para anexarlo a su informe de salida. Apenas los obtuvo salió raudo hacia la sala de reuniones para conocer a su profesora, rogando internamente porque el cambio no fuese tan brusco.

Apenas atravesó el umbral de la puerta quiso esconderse en algún rincón del lugar.

-Mike – Llamaron al chico que pareció quedarse pegado en la entrada – Adelante, puedes pasar.

-Sí, gracias – Balbuceo el chico evitando mirar a la segunda persona junto a la directora del hospital – Disculpe el atraso.

-Descuida – Soltó la mujer de buena gana – Quiero presentarte a tu profesora – Acusó llamando la atención del chico – Se llama Luna Lovegood y trabajarán estás cuatro semanas juntos.

-Oh… Un gusto – Musito extendiéndole la mano cordialmente. La rubia profesora acepto el gesto sonriéndole gentilmente – Mike.

-Un gusto – Dijo la mujer algo divertida por la peculiar manera de conocer a su estudiante. Sin duda, jamás imagino conocer al chico en esas circunstancias.

-Ya sabes que hacer – Dijo la directora despidiéndose de la rubia – Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego – Dijeron ambos

-Eh… Quisiera disculparme – Acusó el castaño apenas estuvieron solos – Iba despistado…

-Disculpas aceptadas – Dijo Luna sujetando algunos papeles bajo el hombro – Te parece comenzar desde el principio.

-Por supuesto – Sonrió Mike sintiéndose aliviado – Profesora…

-Llámame Luna – Interrumpió la rubia – Trabajaremos un mes y luego seremos colegas, es justo.

-De acuerdo – Asintió él

-Bien – Menciono hojeando el expediente del chico con buen ánimo.

Cuando le mencionaron supervisar a un estudiante o próximo egresado de medimagia le pareció una pérdida de tiempo, después de todo, el horario usual demandaba horas de concentración y tener a alguien a cargo le resultaba molesto pero al conocer al chico en cuestión – bajo circunstancias particulares – le sentaba cómodo y tranquilo. Y el expediente de Mike le decía cuán buen estudiante resultaba ser; responsable, comprometido y ameno resaltaba como aspectos positivos la anterior supervisora.

-Obsesivo – Musito Luna frunciendo el ceño. Mike se incomodó - ¿Cómo podría ser negativo, ser obsesivo?

-Por el contexto – Acotó el aludido mirando el suelo – Una larga historia.

-Mi siguiente consulta comienza en una hora – Comentó la mujer señalando los asientos del salón – Si queremos ser un buen equipo, no pueden haber secretos.

-De acuerdo – Sonrió sentándose

-Al comenzar la práctica… - Inicio inseguro – Me derivaron al turno de emergencias nocturnas y la labor que debía desempeñar era trasladar enfermos, curaciones menores y tener los insumos necesarios a disposición de los medimagos. Pasaban de las tres de la madrugada y el turno terminaba a las cuatro, terminaba la ronda usual cuando me pidieron asistir a un herido… un mago involucrado accidentalmente en un enfrentamiento de aurores y mortifagos…

-Continua – Incito la rubia presintiendo por donde terminaría la historia

-Su estado era critico – Musito apretando los puños – No respiraba y los enfermeros optaron por hechizos paliativos, moriría de todas formas. Me descontrole porque no aceptaba… verle luchar por respirar y vivir era motivo suficiente para intentar realizar algo más. – Hizo un silencio recordando aquella madrugada – Prácticamente salí a patadas del pabellón.

-¿Cuál era el diagnostico? – Preguntó Luna comprendiendo la impotencia del chico

-Magia negra, degeneraba los músculos – Musito apenado – Sus pulmones, corazón y otros órganos colapsaban. Un hechizo paralizante y pociones le hubiesen salvado la vida pero lo trajeron demasiado tarde.

-Nuestra función es salvar vidas, lo sé – Comentó la medimaga llamando la atención del joven – Es luchar contra la muerte y arrebatárselo de las manos. A veces fallamos y lo único que podemos hacer es provocar el menor sufrimiento posible, llevarles a una muerte menos dolorosa. En paz.

-Quise hacer algo más…

-Siempre queremos hacerlo, Mike – Sonrió la mujer sujetando la mano del chico sobre la mesa – No tienes la culpa de nada. Hiciste lo que cualquier joven medimago haría, agotar todos los medios incluso bajo cualquier lógica científica. Eres muy valiente.

-Gracias – Sonrió Mike apretando la mano de la mujer – Supongo que obsesivo no es negativo y no representará problemas.

-Sabré manejarlo – Rio haciendo reír al chico – Queda poco, vamos por un café.

-Claro – Asintió incorporándose del asiento – Había trabajado aquí

-Sí – Asintió pensativa, la ligera conversación el pelirrojo le hacía bajar la guardia – Viví siete años fuera del país y cinco años en Italia… extrañaba este lugar. – Confesó con nostalgia.

-Comprendo – Dijo él con las manos en los bolsillos – Todo le parece familiar

-Algo así – Musito pensativa recordando la compañía de Hermione, su compañera en ese entonces. – Hay situaciones distintas después de doce años… incluso los vínculos de amistad.

-Perdió contacto – Inquirió alzando las cejas

-Sí – Asintió apenada – A veces el trabajo nos obliga a alejarnos

-No quise incomodarla – Se disculpó el chico una ligera nuble de tristeza en su profesora – De verdad, lo siento.

-Sin secretos, lo olvidas - Dijo sujetándole cariñosamente el hombro mientras llegaban a la cafetería – Me mude a Italia después de la muerte del padre de mi hijo, necesitaba estar tranquila y sin las inquisidoras miradas. Llevaba casi cinco años fuera y trabajando cuando supe de la muerte de una de mis mejores amigas, quise regresar y apoyar a su familia pero mis responsabilidades me obligaron a quedarme. A partir de allí, las semanas se volvían eternas intentando averiguar sobre mis amigos.

-Ha contactado con ellos – Sujetando una taza de café

-Acabo de recibir de la primera visita – Confesó esbozando una sonrisa – Bastante sorpresiva – Suspiró recordando el escándalo armado por el pelirrojo

-Siempre es bueno reencontrarse con los amigos – Acusó Mike pensativo – A veces un par de horas son suficientes.

-Supongo que estudiar significo alejarse de ellos – Comentó Luna recibiendo un ligero asentimiento de cabeza – Y ellos hicieron lo mismo.

-Sí – Suspiró recordando a sus amigos – Aunque les veo cada cierto tiempo… a veces pienso que terminaré leyendo los diarios para saber de ellos. – Bromeó recordando las últimas noticias de ese par. Una mirada intrigada de su profesora, le hizo aclararse – Bueno… James Potter y Rose Weasley son mis amigos.

-Oh, vaya – Dijo sorprendida la rubia – Que pequeño es el mundo.

-¿Por qué lo dice? – Preguntó intrigado

-Soy amiga de Harry, Hermione y Ron – Nombró sin perder su sonrisa. El chico abrió ligeramente los labios sin emitir sonido alguno – Les conoces…

-Claro que sí – Soltó este sin perder la sorpresa. Mentalmente intentaba recordar el nombre de la profesora pero ningún recuerdo le contemplaba – Bueno… Harry y Hermione fueron profesores míos en el último año.

-Ya veo – Rio la medimaga – Quien acaba de visitarme ha sido Ronald

-De seguro, todos lo saben – Murmuro pensativo - ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Mi hijo, Joshua – Informó ella – Es auror

-Ahora entiendo –

-Bueno – Suspiró observando su reloj de pulsera – Ahora que nos conocemos y tenemos cosas en común, es tiempo de trabajar.

-Por supuesto – Asintió Mike animado – Vamos.

Sin duda, la percepción del chico con respecto a su profesora había cambiado.

-Hablas en serio – Habló Hermione sorprendida del regreso de la rubia – Luna y Joshua

-Sí, Joshua trabaja en el ministerio – Asintió el moreno sentado cómodamente en el sofá – Y Luna regreso al hospital.

-¿Por qué no nos escribió? – Se preguntó la castaña paseándose por la oficina – No lo entiendo.

-Quizás necesite colocar sus pensamientos en orden – Susurró pensativo – Debieron ser duros años… sumado a las noticias de Londres.

-Sí, lo sé – Suspiró Hermione sentándose junto a su esposo – Sólo espero se encuentre mejor.

-Según Josh – Comentó el ojiverde – Ron le visito en el hospital

-Se molestará con él – Bufó la castaña – Imprudente.

-Déjale – Rio Harry abrazando a su esposa – Ojala le haya convencido de aparecer.

-Eso espero

-A quienes no pude convencer de soltar palabra fueron otros – Soltó preocupado

-James y Rose – Nombró mirando la preocupación del hombre - ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Siguen trabajando – Musito recordando el secretismo de la pareja – Según Teddy le asignaron a investigaciones de mayor complejidad, rastreo y datos lo realizará un grupo de apoyo externo al ministerio. Es posible que los traslados de aurores sean en realidad reasignaciones. Magos realizando trabajos específicos llamados desde el ministerio.

-Crees que sea peligroso…

-Depende… - Susurró él – Sí evitan realizar trabajo en terreno entonces van tras algo mayor.

Un silencio se apodero de la pareja.

El moreno evito mencionar la proximidad de grupos hostiles hacia zonas muggles y el presentimiento que dichos grupos estuviesen convergiendo a un solo punto, rogo internamente porque James lograse verlo y remediar tal situación, sin embargo, la actitud silente de los jóvenes le hizo regresar en el tiempo cuando el pelirrojo decidió infiltrarse en la zona sur. Sin duda, algo extraño sucedía y estaba silenciado por la figura del jefe de aurores.

Observó el calendario pegado a la pared… las próximas semanas serían cruciales para todos.

Quince aurores.

Diez muertos y cinco heridos era el saldo del primer intento por capturar a Rafael; sólo un hombre para quince experimentados aurores y los resultados habían sido desastrosos desde cualquier punto de vista, y el lugar de enfrentamiento lo reflejaba a la perfección: explosión de ventanas, destrucción del techo, muebles hecho añicos y cuerpos esparcidos dentro y fuera de la pequeña cabaña donde se refugiaba el mortifago mostraban la realidad. Después de mucho discutirlo, la pareja de aurores cedió marginándose del proceso y ahora observaban el posible destino de seguir con su obstinación.

-Causas de muerte – Susurró Rose observando el terreno, perfecto para escapar.

-Maldiciones – Suspiró Joshua sacando huellas y trazos del lugar – Los heridos están inconscientes.

-¿Cómo pudo ocurrir? – Se preguntó posando la mirada sobre su amigo – Son los mejores del departamento y cayeron sin dificultad.

-Según los hechizos detectados – Musito el castaño guardando muestras de hechizos – Dejo la casa a vista de todos pero oculto puntos clave del interior y los uso como factor sorpresa.

-Una trampa – Soltó apretando los puños

-No te culpes – Dijo acercándose – A todos nos sorprende su habilidad. – Confesó abrazándole por los hombros – Escucha… recibí una paliza en Italia cuando perseguía un grupo de magos prófugos, por la fuerza aprendí que el número no importa sino la preparación, y si debemos comenzar desde cero la investigación lo haremos.

-Joshua… - Sonrió la chica deseando expresar sus verdaderas preocupaciones pero guardo silencio – Será difícil conocer sus trucos.

-No imposible, cierto – Rio regresando a la cabaña donde James platicaba con varios aurores. Tuvo la tentación de apartarse pero luego recordó que no estaba haciendo nada malo.

-Recojan los cuerpos – Decía James evitando desviar la mirada de los amigos – Lleven los heridos al ministerio, procuren proteger este lugar de la vista y enviar un informe a Remus Lupin. – Finalizo recibiendo un gesto afirmativo de todos – A trabajar.

-No pierde el don de mando – Susurró Joshua deshaciendo el abrazo

-Algo así – Sonrió

-¿Qué encontraron? – Preguntó James tranquilamente

-El terreno es perfecto para la huida – Comentó Joshua – Sorprende los hechizos aplicados en la casa y lo meticuloso de los mismos. Es necesario equipo de apoyo para reconocer rastro de hechizos complejos.

-Complejos – Musito el auror intrigado

-No estoy seguro – Dijo el castaño pensativo – Lo rastree en Italia hace algún tiempo, por desgracia los resultados fueron derivados a otra unidad.

-Comprendo – Susurró el pelinegro echándole un vistazo a la cabaña – Sólo nos queda esperar los resultados y la información pueda proporcionarnos los heridos.

-Iré por el equipo – Acusó Rose emprendiendo camino hacia el trasladador – Regreso en quince minutos.

-De acuerdo – Asintió James bajando la mirada – Puedes acompañarle, Josh – Pidió

-Claro – Dijo pasando del auror y darle alcance a su amiga

Observar los cuerpos e imaginar el enfrentamiento le hizo aprender cosas importantes de cara a las próximas semanas: la captura de Rafael requería de grandes esfuerzos, entrenamiento, estudio de trucos, tácticas y la colaboración de todos quienes integraban el departamento de aurores, y aunque le molestaba, la presencia de Joshua le ayudaría de cuidar de su novia. Si algo salía mal, él sería la persona en quien depositaria su confianza.

Esperaba tener éxito.

_**Continuará…**_

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero tengan paciencia para los próximos capítulos. Estaré publicando el sábado para compensar el atraso. **

**En la historia, observamos a otro personaje de "Frente a ti": Mike, el estudiante de medimago. Con un encuentro particular con su profesora y posterior conversación. **

**Comentarios, dudas y/o sugerencias, no duden en decírmelas. **

**Hasta el sábado. **


	4. Casi el mismo

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

**Despertar**

**1° TEMPORADA**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

"_**Casi el mismo"**_

¿Por qué le resultaba tan familiar? Se preguntó James leyendo divertido la noticia principal del diario aquel sábado por la tarde; prácticamente alboroto la sala de espera del hospital con una peculiar discusión con su amiga y luego una posterior platica en la cafetería del lugar. Su sorpresa y diversión radicaban en la sobriedad y profesionalismo que siempre portaba el jefe de aurores, y ayer, colocada bajo el arrebato e impulso digno de cualquier Weasley. Hasta cierto punto, le alegraba que su tío recuperara dicha faceta y dejase de comportarse por algunos minutos como el jefe.

"Alboroto en zona pública". Leía por enésima vez sin borrar su sonrisa, recordó a su padre lanzar una carcajada durante el desayuno sin poder creer lo que leía, después de algunos minutos, todos rieron. Sin duda, el comportamiento del pelirrojo les hacía recordar sus mejores tiempos, ese donde las circunstancias ni siquiera pensaban en golpear como lo hicieron.

-Sigues leyendo – Afirmó Rose ingresando al estudio. Su novio asintió doblando el diario – No pienses bromear en la cena, puede irte mal.

-Sí, lo sé – Rio animado recordando la cena que tendrían – Sólo es extraño.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó la chica escuchando pasos en el pasillo – Es su amiga…

-No, es algo más – Musito pensativo. No podía definir la escena en cuestión, sólo la sensación de haber presenciado, en otras circunstancias, dicha escena. – Hay algo familiar cuando lees el periódico.

-Recuerda que es cercana a la familia, James – Aclaró Rose - Doce años alejados de todos y perderse de momentos importantes, debe ser difícil. Como recuperar la memoria después años y darse cuenta que nada es igual.

-Y así es – Musito incorporándose del sitio y acercarse a la chica – Después de doce años, no somos unos niños – Menciono haciendo reír a su novia – Somos novios ¿O me equivoco? – Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-No, tienes razón – Susurró abrazando al chico por el cuello sintiéndose abrazada por la cintura. Sonrió – ¿Quién iba a pensar que estaríamos juntos? – Se dijo besando los labios de James – No quiero perderte… - Murmuro

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Inquirió este separando ligeramente su rostro. Suspiro – Es por la investigación, cierto.

-No sabemos que enfrentamos – Susurró preocupada – Por alguna razón, ese sujeto representa más de lo que pintan todos. Claro ejemplo, es lo que sucedió ayer.

-Sí, lo sé – Musito negando ligeramente – No pensemos en eso – Dijo recuperando su sonrisa – Pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos.

Unas risillas en el segundo piso le hicieron negar y sonreír abiertamente mientras corregía su informe; el clima de la casa se traducía en tranquilidad y lleno de vida donde nada podía incomodar a las personas que vivían allí. Su hermano y prima disfrutando los momentos de ocio, su padre y tía aprovechando la segunda oportunidad que les brindaba la vida, y ella contagiándose de dicha paz. Sin duda, estos cinco años la dinámica de todos había cambiado, no se veían a menudo, pero esos pequeños instantes de encontrarse en la casa les bastaba.

Un dudoso ruido se escuchó del segundo piso y Natalie Potter rodo los ojos mientras terminaba de corregir el informe, la escuela de medimagia prácticamente le consumía gran parte del tiempo y apenas comenzaba ese difícil trayecto. Apenas se graduó de Hogwarts decidió estudiar medimagia procurando permanecer siempre en contacto con su hogar y sus seres queridos, si bien debió terminar sus estudios sin la compañía de su hermano, prima y novio, al menos tenía a su padre y tía, y ahora la compañía de ese par de enamorados y las continuas visitas de su novio, le hacía sentirse nuevamente en casa. Posiblemente los viejos tiempos quedaron en el pasado pero disfrutaba de esa nueva dinámica.

-¿Qué ruido es ese? – Preguntó su padre saliendo de la cocina, la aludido lanzó un suspiro recogiendo sus cosas – James y Rose – Concluyó.

-Vaya que sí – Musito Nat divertida – A veces es peor, créeme.

-Te creo – Sonrió el ojiverde regresando a la cocina – Recuerdas a Luna…

-Un poco – Respondió pensativa – A quien posiblemente desconozca es a Joshua – Menciono recordando el alboroto que armo su prima al decírselo – Me sorprende que hayan regresado.

-A mí también – Dijo Harry ordenando la cocina – Según Ron, la razón principal fue el traslado de Joshua desde Italia. Aunque pienso pueda ser saldar algún tipo de deuda.

-¿Con quién? – Preguntó intrigada sentándose a la pequeña mesa – Joshua…

-No, Luna – Corrigió apoyándose en el lavabo – Quizás lo recuerdes, Ginny y Luna eran amigas – Comentó esbozando una sonrisa – A pesar de la distancia siempre mantuvieron contacto… no puedo imaginar lo que sintió cuando se enteró de la noticia.

-Crees que sabía… Italia – Murmuro la chica recordando la relación de su madre con Draco Malfoy

-No lo sé – Susurró encogiéndose de hombros – Sé que antes vivió en Australia y después del fallecimiento de Ginny se trasladó a Italia. Tal vez, buscando explicaciones… es difícil decirlo.

-Y el tío Ron – Acusó Natalie jugando con un cubierto – Eran amigos.

-Sí – Asintió recordando el periódico de aquel día – Cuando decidió marcharse de Londres la mayoría respeto dicha decisión. En cambio Ron, intento persuadirle de irse – Añadió esbozando una ligera sonrisa – Incluso desobedeció la orden de Luna de que nadie debía despedirle o intentar detenerle en la estación del tren.

-Vaya – Expresó la chica sorprendida – Y siguieron en contacto.

-No lo sé – Suspiró él – En aquel tiempo, el trabajo en el ministerio se duplico con la zona sur, el fallecimiento de Ginny y los cientos de problemas que tuvimos, posiblemente les dificulto el contacto.

-Comprendo – Musito Natalie observando el reloj de pared – Supongo que Hermione debió sorprenderse con la noticia.

-Bastante – Rio recordando las maldiciones que lanzó durante quince minutos. Sin duda, la poca consideración de la rubia había puesto de malhumor a su esposa – Sólo espero haga menos escándalo que Ron.

-Es posible – Sonrió sin dejar de pensar en aquella portada de diario. Sin saberlo, y al igual que su hermano, la situación le parecía tremendamente familiar – Quizás Mike se encontró con la tía y no sabe quién es – Se dijo sin saber que su novio había tenido un curioso encuentro con la rubia. – Vendrá el tío a cenar.

-Supongo que sí – Dijo el aludido – Diles a James y Rose que bajen.

-¿Estás seguro? – Inquirió alzando las cejas – No pienso interrumpir su pequeña luna de miel, no señor. – Se negó recordando lo vergonzoso que resulto el episodio anterior – Hablando de luna de miel… has encontrado los anillos.

-No – Negó rebuscando en la nevera – He buscado por todas partes.

-Has preguntado a James – Acusó la chica cruzándose de brazos. Su padre le devolvió la intrigada – Papá, parece obvio.

-Me hubiese dicho – Murmuro él

-Casi les tomo un año decidirse… - Se explicó Natalie ladeando la cabeza – De seguro, ésta no es la excepción. Si James cogió los anillos es por algo.

-Nat…

-Es la opción lógica – Sonrió la chica – Dudo que Hermione esté pensando casarse con otro – Bromeó

-Natalie… - Acusó el moreno regañando a su hija – Es posible que James haya sido pero…

-Dale tiempo – Habló para luego lanzar un suspiro – Les diré que bajen.

-Déjale la misión a Ron - Acusó Harry esbozando una sonrisa – Es justo.

-Muy justo – Sonrió la joven regresando a la mesa para seguir corrigiendo sus deberes.

Sin duda, la pareja necesitaba un escarmiento del pelirrojo.

Por otra parte, Hermione no podía evitar sentirse contrariada con la sorpresiva llegada de la rubia después de tantos años, sin previo aviso y luego de casi haber perdido contacto. Sin duda, la noticia escuchada de su esposo y solo de casualidad, puesto que el hijo de Luna trabajaba en el ministerio, le puso de malhumor para después concluir que la rubia debió pasarlo tan mal como ellos; primero con el fallecimiento del padre de su hija y luego con la pérdida de su pelirroja amiga.

Apenas ingreso al hospital pudo reconocer a algunos antiguos colegas de trabajo y la relajada jornada que se llevaba a cabo, después de todo, pasaban de las diez de la noche y la afluencia de público disminuía drásticamente. Sin duda, los tiempos de paz continuaban y esperaba que siguiera así; la oculta investigación de James y Rose le hacía pensar que la calma pronto se rompería.

-Se encuentra en la oficina 312 – Dijeron apenas pregunto por la mujer. Agradeciendo se encamino hacia la oficina donde estaría trabajando.

Con cuidado golpeó la puerta mientras escuchaba pasos acercarse y luego abrir la puerta, sorprendida se encontró con Mike quien le devolvió la mirada de igual manera. Sin duda, ninguno esperaba encontrarse con el otro.

-Hermione – Habló el chico llamando la atención de la rubia detrás del escritorio - ¿Cómo estás?

-Mike – Dijo la mujer saludándole – Pensé que ibas a cenar…

-Sí, de hecho llegó tarde – Se excusó él apenado – Supongo que no vienes a buscarme, cierto.

-Claro que no – Negó la castaña – Sólo vengo a visitar a Luna – Acusó desviando la mirada hacia el interior de la oficina

-Adelante Hermione – Habló Luna sorprendida por la visita de la castaña. Se esperaba algo así pero nunca tan pronto – Ronald no pudo guardar silencio – Suspiró.

-En realidad, Harry lo supo por Joshua – Sonrió la castaña tranquilamente – Y el diario nos ayudó a confirmarlo

-No me sorprende – Suspiró recordando el alboroto armado por su amigo. Salió de detrás del escritorio para luego abrazar a su amiga con fuerza – Me alegro de verte – Susurró

-Yo también – Dijo Hermione esbozando una sincera sonrisa – No termino de creer que hayas regresado – Susurró

-Yo tampoco – Confesó la rubia – Es extraño, volver después de tanto tiempo.

-Regresar es lo importante – Dijo girándose hacia el chico que permanecía en la puerta – Conociste a Mike – Sonrió

-Sí, trabajamos juntos – Comentó Luna observando el chico sonreír ligeramente – Me sorprendí saber que se conocían.

-Estudio con James, Rose y Natalie – Argumentó la profesora

-¿Cómo están? – Preguntó Luna intrigada – Supe que existió un problema…

-Tuvieron problemas con un mortifago – Explicó la castaña cuando la noche anterior un grupo de rastreo fue atacado, sólo una carta de su hija avisando que estaban en el ministerio supervisando al grupo, les tranquilizó – Ron les indico permanecer en el ministerio

-Comprendo…

-Según James la situación está bajo control – Argumentó Mike llamando la atención de ambas mujeres

-Debes confiar en ellos – Repuso la rubia esbozando una ligera sonrisa – Ten paciencia.

-Sí, lo sé – Asintió Hermione – Quería invitarte a cenar – Comentó y antes de recibir cualquier negativa, siguió – De seguro Ron convenció a Josh de asistir.

-Hermione – Suspiró la mujer pensativa

-Sería una excelente idea – Habló Mike recibiendo una mirada de su profesora – Hace bastante tiempo que no nos reunimos, siempre estamos ocupados.

-Hazle caso, ve a Nat cada tres días – Rio la ojimiel provocando cierto sonrojo en el chico. Entrecerró los ojos y miro a su amiga – Son novios.

-En serio – Habló Luna desviando la mirada hacia el chico – Sin secretos, lo olvidabas.

-No pregunto – Se excusó sonriendo – Lo siento, profesora.

-Eres la profesora de Mike – Soltó Hermione sorprendida. Se cruzó de brazos pasando la mirada del alumno a profesora – No sé a quién advertir primero.

-Advertir – Dijeron ambos intercambiando algunas miradas

-Advertir tener a un alumno bastante alborotador y trabajólico – Menciono señalando al chico – O advertir tener a una profesora exigente y trabajólica – Señalando a la rubia quien fingió sentirse ofendida – Supongo que se llevarán bien. Vamos a cenar.

-De acuerdo – Aceptó la medimaga – Me voy a cambiar y regreso.

-Excelente – Sonrió la castaña mientras el chico permanecía en su lugar – No irás a cambiarte. – Comentó al chico quien negó.

-Prefiero hacerlo en casa – Acusó el aludido recordando el incidente con la rubia. Un ligero sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas al recordar la escena – Eh… Casi nunca escuché de Luna.

-Sí… - Suspiró Hermione paseándose por la oficina – Para todos, la partida de Luna y su hijo fue inesperada. Quisimos impedirlo pero la decisión estaba tomada…

-Comprendo – Musito el chico pensativo. Sólo se conocían hace algunos días pero podía ver la tristeza que cargaba, sin embargo, los reencuentros con sus amigos le animaban a seguir adelante.

-Te pido un favor – Dijo Hermione sacando al joven de sus pensamientos

-Dime

-Intenta devolverle a la realidad –

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó el aludido intrigado

-Antes de todo… - Comenzó sonriendo – Esa mujer siempre demostraba su entusiasmo, ingenio y fuerza a toda prueba, no importaba las circunstancias siempre acababa sonriendo. Después de la muerte del padre de su hijo y posiblemente la muerte de Ginny, acabo por sepultar a esa mujer. Sé que rodeada por todos conseguirá sacar a relucir esa personalidad y sé que puedes hacerlo, le verás todos los días y confiará en ti.

-Apenas la conozco – Musito él

-Aprenderás a conocerla – Sonrió Hermione

-Vamos – Dijeron desde el umbral de la puerta – Sólo espero no encontrarme con alguna bienvenida.

-Sí llegamos primero que Ron, es posible – Bromeó la mujer

Una cantarina risa de la rubia provoco un escalofrío en Mike y po la sonrisa de Hermione entonces supo a que se referían sus palabras. Algo dentro del chico moría por escuchar nuevamente aquella risa y estaba dispuesto a cumplir el favor de la castaña.

El joven medimago echo una última mirada a la oficina para luego cerrarla tras de sí.

-Es increíble – Musito el joven Potter sentado a los pies de la cama – No recuerda nada.

-Absolutamente nada – Respondió el jefe de aurores apoyado en la puerta. Aprovecho la oportunidad de buscarles a la habitación para platicar con ellos – Al parecer, es la manera que usa para escapar… así nadie le reconocería. El resto del equipo de rastreo se encuentra bien.

-¿Qué tipo de hechizo es? – Preguntó Rose intrigada. Sin duda, la oportunidad de capturar a Rafael había resultado un desastre y el sujeto había escapado pero desconocían el estado del equipo

-Altero la memoria, es seguro – Suspiró el pelirrojo – Sin embargo, está combinado para atacar e inmovilizar a su oponente. Sus componentes son inestables y muy peligrosos, las evaluaciones sólo indican el momento del impacto.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora? – Preguntó James incorporándose de la cama – No pensarás cancelar la investigación.

-No puedo hacerlo – Negó pensativo – Rafael ingreso al país y no hay marcha atrás hasta lograr capturarlo, será un trabajo difícil. Además, Martín se encuentra preocupado por las repercusiones del fallido intento de captura… la identidad del auror y su estado es reservado.

-Comprendo –

-Sólo les pido discreción y cuidado – Dijo Ron dirigiéndose a ambos jóvenes – No saldrán a terreno antes de tomar todas las precauciones del caso; hechizo y pociones que logren contra restar el ataque de Rafael.

-De acuerdo – Asintió Rose esbozando una ligera sonrisa – Gracias.

-Ahora… será mejor que bajen – Musito provocando miradas cómplices de la pareja – Los dejo.

-Crees que sea peor que Henry – Comentó la chica observando a su novio una vez solos.

-No lo sé – Negó el aludido incorporándose de la cama – Si es capaz de realizar ese tipo de hechizo es preciso cuidarnos. Ahora entiendo lo imprudente que fuimos.

-No te culpes – Negó su novia sujetándole por la camisa – Creímos tomar la mejor decisión y fallamos. Habrá otras oportunidades y conseguiremos capturarle, te lo prometo.

-Eres optimista – Se burló el chico besándole los labios

-Alguien debe serlo – Rio sin apartarse de su novio. Y antes de cualquier movimiento que les llevase de nuevo a la cama, de donde les interrumpieron, se alejó sutilmente – Vamos… O vendrá Natalie.

-Debió llegar Mike… - Susurró él entre besos.

-Más tarde… - Susurró contra los labios del chico – Vamos…

-Te cobraré la palabra – Soltó sonriendo mientras seguía a la chica – Y ajustaré cuentas con Natalie…

-Ni lo pienses – Advirtió Rose mirándole de reojo mientras salían de la habitación que compartían – La otra vez terminaron ventilando intimidades, Potter.

-Ella empezó – Se defendió él

-Hoy viene Luna y Joshua – Comentó sin percatarse de la expresión ceñuda de su novio – Y no quiero espectáculos.

-De acuerdo – Musito pensativo

A medida que iban acercándose hacia las escaleras escuchaban conversaciones, risas y disculpas reiteradas; la voz del pelirrojo se escuchaba suplicante y las risas de sus padres le acompañaban. Por algún motivo, la escena del periódico lleno sus pensamientos y la causa de tantas suplicas de perdón del jefe de aurores, sin evitar sonreír, la pareja bajo las escaleras mientras las voces se hacían más cercanas.

Un suave golpe se posó sobre el brazo del pelirrojo mientras intentaba pedirle perdón a su amiga, la mayoría de los magos y brujas se despertaron con la noticia de la escena en el hospital, tal y como lo dijeron el día anterior. Sin duda, la llegada de la rubia sumada al alboroto del siempre disciplinado jefe de aurores llamaba poderosamente la atención de los medios, y el poco sutil recibimiento de su amiga le indicaba cuán molesta estaba con él. Se rasco la nuca sin quitar su sonrisa mientras escuchaba a su hija y novio bajar del segundo piso.

-Si vuelves hacerlo, te hechizaré – Advirtió Luna apuntándole – Hablo en serio – Añadió al observar su impecable sonrisa

-Disculpa – Susurró él –

-Déjalo Luna – Rio Harry – Te volverás a acostumbrar a sus escenas.

-¿Cuáles escenas Potter? – Interrogo el pelirrojo haciéndose el ofendido. El moreno rodo los ojos – Vale, vale. Ya entendí.

-En verdad, quien lleva la delantera es mi padre – Acuño James recibiendo algunas miradas

-Mira quien lo dice – Habló Hermione cruzándose de brazos

-Y pensar que sólo eran niños – Comentó Luna observando a ambos jóvenes; sólo diez años tenían entonces - ¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien – Dijo la chica abrazando a la rubia seguida de James – Me alegro verte de nuevo.

-Yo también – Sonrió la mujer recibiendo el abrazo del hijo mayor de Harry – Es agradable verles juntos

-Gracias – Dijeron ambos sonriendo. James observó reojo a su mejor amigo – Oh, ya conoce a Mike – Apuntó el chico al castaño tras la rubia, los aludidos se miraron y asintieron – Tenle paciencia, se estresa con facilidad.

-Potter… - Dijo el medimago lanzándole una mirada a su amigo – Será mi profesora, idiota.

-Oh, vaya – Silbó el chico entrecerrando los ojos

-No discutan – Intervino Hermione viendo las intenciones del auror por continuar la disputa verbal – Será mejor cenar, les parece.

-Claro – Asintieron todos.

Una sonrisa burlona atravesó el rostro de Mike cuando observó el ceño fruncido de su amigo mientras Rose y Joshua se saludaban, el medimago conocía perfectamente al moreno y sabía que esa mirada significaba sólo una cosa; celos. Sin duda, la aparición del amigo de la infancia – según palabras de su novia – le ponía nervioso. Sin más, el muchacho camino hasta la mesa donde cogió asiento junto a sus amigos y frente a Ron y Luna.

-Entonces… - Menciono James relajando su expresión. El sutil apretón de manos de su novia le hizo sonreír - ¿Cómo se conocieron? – Preguntó observando a la rubia y luego a Mike.

-Que pregunta James – Acusó Ron mientras sus amigos salían de la cocina– En el hospital…

-Hablo de la situación –

-Nos conocimos en la reunión de presentación – Comentó la rubia tranquilamente - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno… - Iba a decir James – Como siempre se mete en problemas…

-Ustedes dos llevan la ventaja – Menciono apuntando a sus amigos – Además, que otro lugar que una reunión

-No lo sé – Susurró él pensativo tanteando cierto nerviosismo de su amigo

Guardo silencio a la par que la conversación daba un giro y apuntaba a recuerdos del colegio, la vida en Italia y la decisión de mudarse definitivamente, la sensación de estar en familia le llevo a echar un vistazo a la mesa y sencillamente nada quedaba fuera; su padre, tíos, hermana, amigos y novia felices compartiendo los viejos tiempos. Sin duda, el joven Potter confirmó que nadie sobraba ni faltaba en la mesa…

-"Falta mi madre" – Se dijo mentalmente escuchando la conversación – "Si todo hubiese sido distinto… estaría sentada con Draco y su hija" – Repitió bajando la mirada hasta su plato – "Henry Lyon"

-Te encuentras bien – Susurró su novia buscando la perdida mirada

-Sí – Sonrió él observando otra vez: Su tío y Luna reían por un comentario del primero, volvió a entrecerrar los ojos sintiendo nuevamente haber vivido eso y le frustraba no poder recordarlo – Será interesante ver al tío en los diarios.

-Dudo que se repita – Murmuró la chica echándole un vistazo a su padre – A menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

-Nunca se sabe – Comentó volviendo a su cena sin dejar de escuchar la conversación y las risas.

Apenas la cena término, él y Mike se dedicaron a lavar los platos en la cocina mientras en la sala continuaban platicando y a pesar del ambiente distendido no podía evitar recordar la presencia de Joshua y la alegría contenida de su novia. No importaba las veces recordará el concepto "sólo amigos de infancia", la figura del auror le intrigada y colocaba intranquilo. Apilo los platos secos para guardar observando a su amigo limpiar el resto, no pudo evitar recordar la incomodidad del medimago al hacer mención de su profesora y del cómo se conocieron.

-No respondiste – Comentó tranquilamente llamado la atención del castaño. Recibió una mirada de reojo para luego continuar su labor – Puedes confiar en mí.

-Estoy bien – Acusó el medimago sin mirarle – No tengo nada que decir.

-Seguro – Insistió él – Te note nervioso cuando pregunte como se conocieron

-Imaginaciones tuyas – Sonrió Mike – A quien noto incómodo es a ti

-Y debo aceptarlo – Sonrió llamando la atención de su amigo – No lo sabes pero eran los mejores amigos, todos apostaban porque terminarían juntos.

-En serio – Habló sorprendido dejando de lado los platos

-Si hubiese entrado a Hogwarts…

-James

-Sí, lo sé – Sonrió alejando cualquier pensamiento extraño. Movió la cabeza para luego dirigir la mirada a su amigo – Me dirás qué ocurrió

-Iba con prisa – Suspiro recordando aquel día – Debía buscar unos papeles y presentarme en la sala de reuniones. Antes debía cambiarme de ropa e ingresar a los cuartos habilitados…

-No me digas…

-Ingrese al equivocado – Expresó el chico sonrojado. De reojo observó la mirada brillante de su amigo, esperaba la siguiente frase – Le vi en ropa interior.

-Oh, amigo – Silbó el auror evitando llamar la atención del comedor – Vaya que posee un don para meterte en problemas.

-Es pasado – Aclaró regresando a su labor – Sólo es un malentendido, nos llevamos bien y es lo que importa. Además, está a cargo de la última evaluación.

-Sí, lo sé – Murmuro recordando lo importante que sería ese mes – Te preocupa que Natalie lo sepa.

-Claro que sí – Susurró pensativo – No quiero causarle un disgusto sin motivo

-De acuerdo – Suspiró James secando los platos – Será un pequeño y gracioso secreto.

-No te burles – Regaño al oír su risa

-Vale, vale…

-¿Por qué demoran? – Preguntó Harry ingresando a la cocina

-Ya casi – Dijo James secándose las manos

-De hecho, ya terminamos – Aclaró Mike tranquilamente

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó el pelirrojo desde la puerta; de pronto, la comparación entre su padre y tío le encendió una pequeña ampolleta al auror.

Hace algún tiempo un simple brindis y las miradas radiantes de Harry y Hermione le bastaron para comprender lo que comenzaban a sentir ambos adultos, ahora el pelirrojo estaba diferente; la sonrisa del rostro nadie podía borrársela y ese brillo en los ojos sólo apareció cuando se enteró del regreso de Luna Lovegood. Observó a su padre y tío bromear y regresar al comedor mientras él les seguía de cerca colocándose bajo el umbral de la cocina, los adultos regresaban a la mesa y el ligero intercambio de miradas de su tío y la rubia le aclaro aquel punto.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Mike saliendo de la cocina

-Nada – Negó esbozando una ligera sonrisa – Sentémonos o no quedará postre.

Posiblemente para el joven Potter era apresurado decir que su tío estaba enamorado o sentía algo más que amistad por la medimaga, sin embargo, nadie podía negar lo que esa pareja transmitía: Aquella mañana a todos les sorprendió ver la fotografía en los periódicos y el particular encuentro que tuvieron; reacio al principio y luego cómodamente platicando en la cafetería del lugar, la seriedad y responsabilidad del jefe de aurores era bien conocida por todos, las huellas del pasado habían afectado su personalidad – incluso con ellos – y sólo ahora parecía haber cambiado o estar de regreso, como siempre.

¿Quién iba a pensar que cambiaría? Después de cinco años su amigo continuó su habitual rutina de vida, trabajo y más trabajo, la relación con su hija creció y se fortaleció apenas comenzaron a trabajar juntos pero siempre bajo el ámbito de trabajo y el ministerio, según Harry, el hombre no deseaba tener otras amistades y ni hablar de mujeres. Por ello, y verle nuevamente reír junto a Luna Lovegood ad portas de partir después de la cena, le parecía extraño después de tanto tiempo y al parecer dicha impresión había cogido a todos.

Un ligero intercambio de miradas de Harry y James les indico que pensaban lo mismo.

-Espero verte pronto – Murmuro Ronald – Y te avisaré cuando quiera visitarte.

-Más vale – Dijo Luna entrecerrando los ojos – No quiero otra escena ni aparecer en los periódicos.

-Descuida – Acusó sonriendo mirando de reojo a Joshua despedirse de todos

-Puedo pedirte algo – Musito bajando la mirada. El aludido asintió sin dudar – Comprendo el trabajo que realizan pero procura cuidarle – Soltó dirigiendo una ligera mirada a su hijo.

-¿Por qué me pides eso? – Inquirió él en apenas un susurro

-En Italia, le asignaron una misión y regreso en las peores condiciones posibles – Aclaró recordando las semanas angustiosas que paso y la preocupación de ver a su hijo malherido – Después…

-Después… - Insistió el pelirrojo intrigado

-Quiso realizar la misma estupidez tuya – Susurró sorprendiendo al jefe de aurores. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del hombre y de inmediato el pergamino con la autorización no firmada salto a su mente – Por suerte, la autorización se canceló.

-Luna… - Susurró sintiéndose el ser más miserable del mundo. Sí, podía callarse y decirle que cuidaría a Joshua, continuar siendo amigos y olvidar ese episodio pero tenerle allí y perderle por ocultar la verdad, le parecía inconcebible – Yo estuve a cargo de la autorización. – Soltó provocando que la mirada de Luna se clavará en él

-¿Qué dices? – Preguntó evitando alzar la voz y llamar la atención del resto – Ronald…

-Me pidieron firmar la autorización para una infiltración en Italia – Contó apretando los puños bajando la mirada, no podía sostenerla y mirar a la rubia – Me negué a firmar, no podía hacerlo sabiendo lo que implicaría para el auror. Cuando averigüé y supe que se trataba de Joshua sentí un gran alivio

-Ron… - Musito Luna sujetando la mano empuñada de su amigo – Sé que el pasado nos afectó a todos, sobre a ti. Sin embargo, no podemos seguir viviendo allí. – Dijo dando un vistazo al resto de sus amigos sintiendo una enorme tranquilidad, estaba de regreso en casa – Muchas gracias… si hubieses firmado…

-Tranquila… - Sonrió él apretando la mano de Luna – Cuidaré a Josh

-Cuídate – Le miro preocupada – No tienes idea las ganas que tenía de hechizarte…

-No volverá a ocurrir – Afirmó mirando de reojo a Joshua acercarse

-Nos vamos – Dijo el chico abrazando a su madre por los hombros – Hasta mañana

-Nos vemos – Habló Ron despidiéndose de ambos

Madre e hijo desaparecieron por la chimenea mientras el jefe de aurores sentía un peso menos, no podía soportar el remordimiento de enviar a Joshua a un verdadero infierno – aunque no ocurrió – y habérselo ocultado a Luna. Escuchó al ojiverde llamarle desde las escaleras, la sola mirada con su hija le indicaba cual sería el tema a tratar, después de todo, el estado de James y Rose prácticamente era reservado al interior del ministerio pero se contrastaba con las noticias en prensa y el estado de alerta que comenzaba a levantarse.

Subió las escaleras lentamente intentando colocar sus pensamientos en orden; las habilidades de Rafael les tenía sorprendido y después de tantos años lograron tener un enfrentamiento directo, sin embargo, ningún mago parecía suficientemente preparado para retarle; el fuerte hechizo desmemorizador coloco a prueba la capacidad de los equipos y el corto tiempo para protegerse de sus trucos les tenía preocupado. Él sabía, si la situación continuaba por este rumbo la paciencia del ministro de magia, las relaciones con los muggles y los ojos de la comunidad mágica terminarían por usar su última herramienta para detenerle.

-Sé que no debí – Comenzó el moreno apenas su amigo cerró la puerta del escritorio – Cuando aparecí por el ministerio, vi un mapa donde mostraba zonas hostiles.

-Harry – Susurró Ron moviendo la cabeza – No puedo decirte nada, lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé – Asintió frunciendo el ceño – Sólo estoy preocupado… James y Rose se encuentran investigando, cierto. – Afirmó recibiendo un gesto dudoso de su amigo – Si se trata de la zona sur…

-No es eso – Negó a medias – Fueron re asignados a otra investigación

-Entonces…

-No te preocupes – Sonrió – Saben lo que hacen, son los mejores.

-De acuerdo

-Te pido paciencia – Acusó Ron mirando a su amigo – Y que confíes en ellos, lo harán bien.

-Eres el jefe – Suspiró Harry sonriendo y antes de que se vaya, añadió – Has regresado.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó intrigado a punto de abrir la puerta

-Nada – Negó con una sonrisa burlesca – Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos… - Se despidió abriendo la puerta y antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, escuchó

-Espero verte en la próxima portada del diario – Rio el ojiverde

-Idiota…

Una sonora carcajada se escuchó desde el segundo piso.

_**Continuará….**_

**¡Hola a todos! Seguimos con la historia, ésta vez, para reunirles a todos y pasar un buen momento. Algunas conversaciones pendientes y varias coincidencias de nuestros personajes. **

**Espero seguir actualizando con regularidad. Saludos a todos.**


End file.
